Lover, I Don't Have To Love
by FeeRguez21
Summary: Kurt y Brittany son amigos, Blaine y Santana son una pareja de hermanos exitosos quienes conocen a Kurt y Brittany, sometiendolos a sus mas obscuros deseos sexuales, uno se ve obligado a someterse por acuerdo y otro por un enamoramiento que podria causar un serio problema
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

-¿Blaine estas seguro de lo que estás haciendo?- pregunté

-Calla- sus ojos negros me hicieron estremecer haciendo mi sumisión un logro para él

**ANTES:**

**PoV KURT**

-¿Es divertido?- pregunté

-Vamos Kurt, será divertido- dijo Brittany sacándose la blusa mientras se cambiaba

-Una cosa es que te deje desnudarte en nuestro departamento y otra muy diferente es que parezcas nudista todo el tiempo- bromee

Mire su espalda, un poco más dorada de lo que estaba dias atrás

-¿Te has estado bronceando?- pregunte

-Claro, las clases de natación hacen maravillas- grito

Brittany y yo estudiábamos en la misma escuela, y eramos compañeros de habitación, siendo ella la única mujer con la que podía confesarme, era raro, pero es mi mejor amiga

Su celular vibro y ella me grito que viera que era

**_=Te espero esta noche, 11ava y Periférico- SL=_**

-¿Has estado saliendo con alguien Britt?-

Ella salio del baño, con el cabello húmedo

-¿Qué?-

-Aquí dice _"Te espero esta noche, 11va y Periférico- SL"_ ¿Quién es SL?-

-Ah! Ella es Sophia Lightwood, trabajare con ella un año, hoy es mi ultima entrevista-

Sabia que me mentia, tal vez era un chico que estaba conquistandola

-Ire contigo-

Era tarde cuando bajamos del taxi, ella se notaba nerviosa

-Te aceptaran, estoy seguro-

Ella me miro y se abrieron las puertas de lo que a mi parecer era un departamento acondicionado a oficina

-¿Brittany Pierce?- dijo una chica pelirroja –Sophia Lightwood la espera-

Ella me sonrio y camino hacia la puerta donde estaba esperando

-Señora, llego acompañada...es un joven…¿Le aviso al señor Wright?...Correcto-

-¿Todo esta bien?- pregunte

-¿Podria esperar aquí?-

Mire a Brittany alejarse mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones que suponía yo, eran de espera.

**PoV BRITTANY**

Sophia Ligthwood era solo el nombre de Santana López, la dirección a la que fui era su domicilio, ella había hecho un trato con mi padre Joseph Pierce, acordaron que ella o su familia me darían dinero y pagaría mis estudios con tal de que al cumplir 17 años tendría que ser su sumisa sexual

Me daba miedo, pero ella me hacia sentir especial cada que me tocaba, había estado reuniéndome con ella y tratando los términos de mi sumisión, no quería que Kurt se enterara de esto, pero insistió en acompañarme y comenzaba a temer por él.

Había otro chico, el hermano de Santana, Blaine, él es guapo, trato de seducirme una vez pero el mismo decidio probar con chicos

Santana me llevo hacia escaleras arriba donde tuve que entregarme a ella, sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo, mis propios gemidos y el calor hicieron que me olvidara de mi amigo

-¿Qué pasara con Kurt?- pregunte vistiéndome

-Blaine se encargara de él, por lo mientras tu eres mía- dijo tomándome de nuevo


	2. Chapter 2

**PoV BRITTANY**

**FLASH BACK**

-Hija, ellos son los señores López- decía mi papá

Los salude dándoles la mano, en ese tiempo yo tenía 6 años

-Ella es nuestra hija Santana- dijo la Señora López

La otra niña, un poco mayor que yo me sonrío

-¿Por qué no van a conocerse?- dijo el Señor López

Comenzamos a caminar pero papá me había puesto un audífono escondido en mi oído donde podía escuchar todo lo que estaría platicando

-¿Entonces que has pensado Pierce?-

El señor López era el jefe de mi papá, habíamos tenido problemas de dinero desde que mamá enfermo, ella había fallecido a principios de año y papá no podía sostener todos los gastos, era como un suicidio para el

-¿Cuál es su propuesta?-

-Nos hacemos cargo de su hija, a cambio de que sea la sumisa de Santana- dijo la señora López

-¿De su hija? ¿Por qué no de su hijo? ¿Ella seguirá conmigo o vivirá con ustedes?-

-Ella se quedara con usted, no queremos problemas legales por la custodia, y de Santana porque es mayor que su hija, además nuestro hijo es muy pequeño aún-

-¿Entonces, tenemos un trato?-

Cache a papá mirandome y bajando la mirada al momento que susurro

-Trato-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Brittany?- pregunto Kurt

-¿Sí?-

-¿Esta todo bien? Te pregunte que si querias un té-

-Oh si, gracias-

-Últimamente has estado muy distraida- comentó mi amigo

En ese momento mi celular vibro, era un texto de Santana

-¿Kurt?-

El volteo a verme mientras se acercaba al comedor

-Te quieren entrevistar-

**PoV KURT**

Ayer mientras esperaba a Brittany, la señorita pelirroja me miraba y escribia algo en la papeleta, el tal Señor Wright nunca apareció, asi que baje y espere hasta que mi amiga saliera

Hoy, por fin seria esa tal entrevista pero me pidieron que fuera solo y a un café cerca de mi apartamento, asi que camine para llegar.

Tenia la costumbre de llegar minutos antes y me sorprendió cuando la silla de frente mio comenzo a moverse indicando que mi entrevistador habia llegado

-Señor Hummel- dijo una señorita

-¿Sí?-

-Hola, mi nombre es Sophia Lightwood, mi socio no pudo asistir, esta cerrando un par de tratos, pero me gustaría saber tus intereses con respecto al puesto-

-Bueno, me gustaría trabajar, el sueldo que decida darme es perfecto para mí, por ahora no tengo muchas necesidades y bueno comparto gastos con mi compañera Brittany-

Ella tomo un gesto de sorpresa, tal vez Britt no le habia comentado aquello para que pudiesen pagarle bien y ayudarme por un rato a sostener la renta del departamento

-Hablemos un poco más…personal ¿Alguna pareja? ¿Tatuaje? ¿Enfermedad?- cuestionó

-Bueno, no tengo ninguna enfermedad, soy soltero y solo tengo un tatuaje-

-¿Cuentame datos acerca de ti?-

La mire y pensé en el posible puesto que podía ganar

-Vivia en Ohio pero al graduarme de la preparatoria me vine a estudiar a aquí, tiempo después llego Brittany, estudio arte y literatura y ella danza, viajo a Ohio en cada periodo vacacional, no tengo una relación estable, mi primera y única relación fue a los 13 años, mi tatuaje me lo hice hace un año, tengo 17 años igual que Britt y no se que más decirle sobre mi-

-¿De que es tu tatuaje?-

-Es una frase- dije sin decir detalles

-Bueno, Señor Hummel, le informare a mi hermano y me mantendré en contacto con usted-

Salí de aquella cafetería con la esperanza de ser contratado, el dinero me vendría bien, Brittany seria asistente asi que puedo pensar en grande, un escritorio, un computador, una oficina, el sueño de todo periodista

-¿Dame tu informe?- decía una voz

-De todos los que entreviste hoy tal vez hay uno que te llame la atención-

-¿Como es?-

-Virgen, 17 años, un tatuaje, familia en Ohio, estudiante de arte, vive con mi sumisa, única relación 4 años atrás, inestable, amable y tierno-

-Perfecto- dijo un joven con el celular en la mano, de traje -¿Nombre?-

-Kurt Hummel- dijo Santana mirando a Kurt caminando alejándose de la cafetería.


	3. Chapter 3

**PoV KURT:**

No había recibido llamada alguna desde el dia que me entreviste con Sophia; Brittany estaba muy rara conmigo desde aquel dia que fui al café con su ahora jefa, y habia notado que tenia un par de marcas en la espalda y moratones yo suponia que se las habia hecho por las practicas de gimnasia

Tenia varios dias en los que siempre llegaba tarde y se iba temprano, un dia ella iria a visitar a su papá y yo decidi quedarme en casa por las tareas del fin de semana, estaba frente a la computadora cuando recibi un texto

_"Señor Hummel, le espero en Puerto 232 en una hora- B. Wright"_

Me levante inmediatamente a bañarme, revise el atuendo que llevaría, realmente deseaba el trabajo, asi que elegi una camisa azul, y mi traje negro con la corbata del mismo color, me peine, y salí hacia donde lo vería

Al llegar me encontré con un departamento, el mayordomo me abrió la puerta y me llevo hasta el despacho, me sente y vi cuadros interesantes, habia quedado absorto de mi realidad admirando una pintura abstracta que se encontraba en la oficina

-Disculpe la demora- dijo una voz a mis espaldas

Al escuchar su voz mi piel se erizo

-No tenga cuidado- dije aún admirando la pintura

Sabia que él se encontraba a mis espaldas porque sentía la electricidad de tenerlo atrás de mí

-Mi colega, la señorita Lightwood le entrevisto, me dijo los datos básicos de usted-

Mencionaba mientras suponia que estaba sentandose frente mío, pero mi mirada seguia en el arte

-Sí, aunque fueron datos personales, no profesionales, la verdad es que no he trabajado en mi vida y realmente quisiera el trabajo-

-Y usted ¿Esta interesado?-

-Sí, me interesa, no importa lo que me pague-

-Tengo curiosidad sobre algo ¿Exactamente que dice su tatuaje?-

Fue cuando lo vi por primera vez, sus ojos avellana me atraparon en el primer momento, su piel dorada, su traje combinaba sin querer combinar conmigo

-Di...dice coraje y fortaleza en árabe, lo hice cuando mi madre murió, hace un año-

-Disculpe Señor Wright, la señorita Lightwood ha llegado y dice que necesita verle urgentemente- dijo su ama de llaves

-Digale a la Señorita Lightwood que en un momento la atendere, que me permita terminar con el Señor Hummel-

La ama de llaves se retiro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-Quisiera volver a verle ¿Le parece mañana en su departamento?-

Yo solo pude mover la cabeza afirmativamente, me levante y nos despedimos de la mano, al tocar nuestras manos pude sentir la electricidad de nuevo y él se retiro.


	4. Chapter 4

**PoV BRITTANY:**

Mi padre había hecho el trato de la sumisión por el dinero, él no podía mantenerme a mi ni mucho menos a si mismo; mucho menos mantener la enfermedad de mi mamá.

Tenia seis años cuando el trato fue hecho, yo no podía opinar, siempre pensé que la sumisión era como la exclavitud, o servirle a alguien mas en ámbito profesional, hasta que al cumplir catorce los señores Lopez Anderson o _"Lightwood Wright"_ me citaron; Papá no podía tener voto en las condiciones, fue hasta ese momento que me entere que seria sumisa sexual de Santana o más bien de "Sophia"

Siempre pensé que era diferente, pero nunca se me ocurrio ser diferente en mi sexualidad, el hermano menor de Santana, Blaine era encantador, pero ella me eligio a mi, la había visto varias veces aunque era mucho mayor que yo

No podía decidir por mi vida sexual, a partir de ese dia estaría privada, tampoco podía ser de nadie más que de ella, al principio tenia mucho miedo, pero ella me hacia sentirme de cierta manera comoda

Cuando conoci a Kurt, estaba cumpliendo dieciséis, un año más para mi sumisión, no le conte nada porque no quería espantarlo, no tenia ningún amigo y él era lo más cercano a eso que podía pedir

Santana había practicado conmigo varias cosas que tendría que hacer, pero el dia que me tomo, fue tranquilo, unos cuantos dias antes de que Kurt me acompañara a la ultima cita

**FLASH BACK**

_-¿Estas nerviosa?-_

_-No- dije teniéndola atrás mio_

_-Entonces quítate la ropa-_

_Lentamente comencé a quitarme el vestido que llevaba, quedando en la ropa interior de encaje que ella había elegido mientras que ella estaba sentada en la cama_

_-Maravillosa- dijo poniendo sus manos en mis caderas_

_Ella comenzó a subir hasta tomarme por los labios, ella comenzó a mover sus manos, sobre mi trasero, después me avento a la cama y comenzó a quitarme la ropa, una vez desnuda, ella ataco mis senos, hasta mi sexo, yo solo podía gemir_

_-¿Estas lista para ser mia?- dijo ella_

_Yo solo pude mirarla, su mirada, mas obscura, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, y la aventó, ella me puso las manos arriba mientras que ella tomaba control de mi cuerpo, ella no dejaba de susurrar que ahora era de ella_

_Despues, con un "consolador" comenzó a hacer su magia, yo estaba tan excitada que no pude hacer otra cosa mas que moverme a donde ella me dominaba_

_Antes del primer gemido mayor ella me dijo que era mi ama y yo…su sumisa_

_Fue ahí cuando ella retiro el consolador, y fue cuando me sentí como débil, sin fuerzas_

_-Ahora eres mia ¿De quien eres Brittany?-_

_-De ti- dije casi en un suspiro_

_-¿Y quien soy?-_

_-Santana López, Sophia Lightwood…mi ama-_

* * *

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- dijo Blaine saliendo de la casa hacia la alberca

-No me hables asi, hermanito- reclamo Santana

-Estaba en algo importante-

-¿A quien decidiste llamar? ¿A Tobías, a Joe o a Will?-

\- Kurt Hummel-

Santana abrió los labios en sorpresa

-¿Te piensas responsabilizar en ese asunto a ese chico?-

-Oye, que Papá y Mamá hayan decidido a tu exclava sexual no quiere decir que tu tengas que decidir al mio-

-No me referia a eso, pero estoy segura que hay algo en ese chico que te atrajo, como sea, tenemos junta de comité en dos horas, mas vale que estes listo, no quiero tener que llamarte al celular y disculpar a los socios por tus_"atrasos en el trafico"_ que mas bien deberían de llamarse_"Me estoy tirando al del vallet parking_"-

Algo era cierto, Blaine se había sentido inmediatamente atraído cuando Santana le había contado de Kurt Hummel

_"Virgen, 17 años, un tatuaje, familia en Ohio, estudiante de arte, vive con mi sumisa, única relación 4 años atrás, inestable, amable y tierno"_

Nunca había estado con un chico virgen, mucho menos de esa edad, Blaine no era mas grande que Kurt, se llevaban exactamente 4 años, aun no sabia como le manejaría al ojiazul su sumisión, por eso tenia que contactar a su abogado

**PoV KURT:**

Al llegar a casa, la encontré sola, tal vez Brittany se había quedado a dormir con su padre como siempre lo hacia, me cambio para no levantar sospechas por si llegara ese mismo día, se acostó en su cama extrañamente cansado y cerro los ojos

Sus sueños no eran mas que espejismos negros sin imaginarse nada, hasta que su mente recordó la mirada avellana intensa de B. Wright, aun no conocía su nombre completo

_"Tal vez se llama Bruno o Bart, podría ser Bell o Blake_" formule en mi mente

Después recordé aquella electricidad que había sentido cuando nuestras manos se tocaron

Cai en un profundo sueño hasta que me imagine su espalda sudorosa y desnuda y a mi gimiendo debajo de el, su cuerpo empujando el mio

Me desperté maravillándome por la hora, eran las 11 pm _¿Qué demonios había soñado?_


	5. Chapter 5

**PoV BRITTANY:**

-Podríamos ir si quisieras- dije tratando de convencer a Santana

-Eso sería ir en contra de nuestro acuerdo- dijo ella

-Pero solo iríamos tú, mi amigo Kurt y yo- dije

-¿Tu amigo Kurt sabe lo que eres para mí?-

-Claro que no, aunque sé que ya lo contactaste-

-Tu sabias que tenías que llegar sola, es como un castigo, del cual mi hermano Blaine le hará recordar-

-Me siento comprometida con él, yo lo metí en esto, ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que Kurt no se convierta en..._sumiso_?-

-Eso no depende de mí, Blaine es el que tomara la decisión, no puedo meterme en eso-

-¿Pero si podemos ir?- volví a preguntar

-Iremos- dijo ganándose una risa mía

**PoV KURT:**

Después del sueño _"erótico"_ que había tenido me había olvidado por completo que él señor Wright vendría a mi casa, me levante y trate de arreglar un poco nuestro departamento,

Brittany no había regresado de casa de su papá, aún estaba muy rara, en nuestra universidad, los chicos tienen una habitación con chicos y chicas con chica, fue casi una guerra cuando el decano coloco a Brittany en mi habitación

_"Necesito verte, te espero en 30 min en el apartamento"_ era un texto de Brittany

* * *

-Pensé que estarías fuera de casa- dijo ella cuando llego a casa

-Ese tal B. vendría aquí, por eso me quede-

-¿B?- pregunto

-Sí, tú lo debes de conocer, trabaja con tu jefa-

-Kurt, sobre eso...hay algo que necesito decirte-

-Dime-

-Mi...Jefa... Ella...Ella quiere que me acompañes a un karaoke hoy en la noche ¿Irías conmigo?-

-Si promete contratarme, iré- bromee

-Entonces iremos- dijo Brittany

El señor B. nunca llego, Britt había quedado de verse con su jefa Sophia a las 7:30 pm, hasta esa hora esperaría por B. pero nunca llego

-Estas segura que es junta de trabajo- le dije a Britt al ver a personas ajenas a una oficina

-No, solo es para divertirnos, además hoy es día de Karaoke y sé que te encanta cantar- dijo sentándose en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario

-Perdonen la demora, la oficina ha estado algo apretada- dijo una muchacha morena de cabello largo y negro

-Kurt, ella es...-

-Sophia Lightwood, soy la jefa de Brittany- dijo sentándose, y dándome la mano

-De hecho ya nos conocíamos- dije estrechando su mano

-Oh cierto, Señor Hummel- dijo ella mirándome

-¿Ya se conocían?- pregunto Britt

-Si, es para la vacante que te comenté, me otorgaron el expediente para entrevistarlo- dijo ella

Comencé a hablar con ella, Brittany se había levantado varias veces a cantar

-No puedo creer que no estemos cantando- dijo Brittany instigándonos a levantarnos

Para ventaja de Britt, comenzó una de las canciones que ella siempre cantaba

_BRITTANY:Your touch is so magic to me The strangest things can happen The way that you react to me I wanna do something you can't imagine_

_SANTANA: Imagine if there was a million me's Talking sexy to you like that You think you can handle, boy If I give you my squeeze And I need you to push it right back_

_KURT: Baby, show me, show me What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me And I'll volunteer_

_BRITTANA: And I'll be flowing and going Till clothing disappears Ain't nothing but shoes on me Oh, baby_

_BRITTANA Y KURT: All night, show it, just you and the crowd Doing tricks you never seen And I bet that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic So let me drive my body around you I bet you know what I mean Cause you know that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic_

_BLAINE: Everything ain't what it seems I wave my hands and I got you And you feel so fly assisting me But now it's my turn to watch you I ain't gonna stop you if you wanna crowd my neck Talk sexy to me like that Just do what I taught you, girl When I give you my heat And I need you to push it right back_

_KURT: Baby, show me, show me What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me And I'll volunteer And I'll be flowing and going Till clothing disappears Ain't nothing but shoes on me Oh, baby_

_BRITTANA: All night, show it, just you and the crowd Doing tricks you never seen And I bet that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic So let me drive my body around you I bet you know what I mean Cause you know that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic_

_BRITTANY Oh, this is the part where we fall in love_

_SANTANA: Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love_

_KLAINE: But don't stop what you're doing to me_

_SANTAINE: All night, show it, just you and the crowd Doing tricks you never seen And I bet that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic_

_KURTTANY: So let me drive my body around you I bet you know what I mean Cause you know that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic_

_BRITTANA &amp; KLAINE: All night, show it, just you and the crowd Doing tricks you never seen And I bet that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic So let me drive my body around you I bet you know what I mean Cause you know that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic._

_SANTANA: Yeah, I see you on the floor, get it, girl_

_BRITTANY: Love, sex and magic_

_BLAINE: I see you on the floor_

_KURT: You know what I mean_

_SANTAINE: I bet that I can make you believe_

_KURTTANY In love and sex and magic_

_BLAINE: I see you on the floor_

_SANTANA: Dirty girl_

Al terminar la canción, sabía que el tal B. estaba observándome, el día anterior lo había conocido de traje y ahora estaba de playera y pantalones de mezclilla

-Señores, les presento al Señor…- comenzó Sophia

-Bruno Wright- dijo él extendiéndonos la mano_"oficialmente"_ a Brittany y a mí

Brittany y Sophia fueron a la barra mientras que Bruno y yo nos quedamos en la mesa

-No llego al apartamento como había mencionado- mencione

-Le otorgó una sincera disculpa Señor Hummel tuve unos asuntos pendientes en otra ciudad por eso no pude ir-

-¿De qué tanto hablan?- dijo Sophia acomodándose en el asiento de lado de Bruno

-De la vacante del trabajo- dijo de lo más natural

Brittany tomo mi mano y la apretó fuertemente haciéndome voltear a verla, ella me miraba con ojos nerviosos

-¿Todo está bien?- dije mirándola

-Claro, solo quiero que cantemos otra canción- dijo con algo que sabía perfectamente que era…Brittany tenía miedo pero realmente no sabia de que tenia miedo

Al dia siguiente, cuando desperté no podía recordar como rayos había regresado a casa, no había tomado tanto como para perder la conciencia

-Kurt…- dijo Brittany quien estaba al pie de mi cama

-¿Qué sucede Britt?- pregunte

-Debemos hablar sobre_"El trabajo" _del que Bruno Wright quiere ofrecerte-


	6. Chapter 6

**PoV** **BRITTANY**

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente Britt?- dijo Kurt

-Kurt...mi trabajo no es lo que debería referirse a un trabajo- mencione

De verdad quería decirle algo a Kurt pero comenzó a sonar mi celular, no quería responder pero vi la persona de la que se trataba

-Espera, dame un momento- le dije a Kurt contestando el teléfono

_**=No te atrevas a decirle nada a Kurt= dijo Santana**_

_**=¿A qué te refieres?=**_

_**=Sé que le dirás lo de tu trabajo, pero si no lo recuerdas quedo explícito en el contrato que no podías decir ni una palabra a nadie=**_

_**=Pero está a punto de empezar todo=**_

_**=No es de tus asuntos, además tu eres mía y debes seguir mis órdenes ¿Esta claro?=**_

_**=Si=**_

Al terminar la llamada, voltee y mire a Kurt quien afortunadamente se había puesto los audífonos y estaba viendo algo

-¿Que ibas a decirme?- dijo

-Sophia Lightwood es una importante asesora financiera, mi...mi trabajo es la capacitación y el ordenamiento de los papeles además de que mi padre tenía trato con su familia soy la primera asistente, por ello tendré que ir con ella a algunos eventos- mentí

-¿Y Bruno Wright?- pregunto él

-Bruno es un pasante de abogado, aún no se gradúa pero junto a Sophia y los padres de ella tienen una de las firmas más importantes de toda América- respondí

Vi a Kurt alistarse para la entrevista y comence a tener pánico ya que él tendría esa inevitable cita y yo tenía que ir a la oficina, al llegar me sorprendió que a pesar de la hora no hubieran personas, la oficina siempre estaba llena todos los dias

-_Brittany_\- escuche la voz dominante de Santana

Camine hacia dentro de su oficina, ella estaba de espaldas trabajando en su computadora

-¿Les has dado el día a todos?- pregunte

-No, pero hoy es junta de asamblea de gobierno, tu sabes que en ese tipo de eventos los trabajadores están obligados a asistir-

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?- pregunte en voz baja

-Sabes que no me gusta que balbuces, si no te dijeron es porque casi cometes una estupidez hoy día- dijo levantándose de su silla y mirándome desafiante y afirmante

-Solo quería que Kurt supiera lo que pasará-

-Pero ese no es asunto tuyo- dijo acercándose a mí

-Pero él es mi amigo- respondí

-Y tú eres mía, y debes obedecerme- dijo recargándome a la pared -¿Esta claro?-

-S...si-

Ella tenía las manos sobre mi cuerpo, podía sentir su poder, su deseo y su anhelo de dominarme

-Tendré que recordarte que eres mía y debes obedecerme-

Comenzó a besarme, sus besos eran completos y demandantes, me jalo hasta el sillón que tiene en la oficina, me aventó de manera que quede de frente al sillón, ella se subió en mí y tomo un pañuelo obscuro, me cubrió los ojos con el

Comenzó lo que para mí era música, nunca lo había hecho con música, sentí algo que me recorría el cuello, ella comenzó a quitarme la ropa y me puso sobre la espalda, aun teniéndola arriba de mi

-Te has portado mal Brittany, así que tendré que castigarte-

Comenzó a besarme de nuevo, ella ponía sus manos en mi cuerpo, mis manos arriba de la cabeza y sus labios en mi cuello

Yo no podía moverme, ella tenía el dominio de mi cuerpo, de mi mente, quería huir pero ella tenía total posesión de mi

**PoV KURT:**

Después de que Brittany se fue al trabajo, recibí la llamada de Bruno Wright, tome un taxi y me dirigí a la oficina donde vi a varias personas en la entrada, entre y lo primero que admiraron mis ojos fue el enorme nombre de la firma

_"Lightwood, Anderson &amp; Wright Asociados"_

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- dijo un joven, portaba un traje negro con camisa azul, su broche decía _LW, AS &amp; WG Asociados_

-Oh...ammm...Tengo una cita con Bruno Wright- dije enseñándole el correo

-Bruno Wright, algo debiste hacer bien-

-Solo pedí trabajo, o más bien una amiga me consiguió la cita-

-De acuerdo, ya no te quitare el tiempo, sígueme por favor-

Pidió uno de los varios elevadores, entramos solo nosotros dos, presiono el botón 5

-Max Paran, Mucho gusto- dijo saludándome

-Kurt Hummel- respondí aceptando el saludo de mano

Al llegar al piso 10 (supuse por el 5) que era el departamento donde él era el encargado

-Tania, el señor Hummel tiene cita con el señor Wright- dijo Max

-Le informare que ha llegado- dijo descolgando el teléfono comenzo a decir algo por el auricular y colgó -Ambos pueden pasar-

La oficina de Bruno era enorme, tenía demasiados libros,se encontraba tambien el escritorio central y sillones, a la izquierda tenía la sala de juntas de donde salió

-Señor Hummel- dijo ofreciéndome su mano

-Señor Wright- dije saludándolo de mano

-Supongo que ya conociste a Max Paran, él es asistente general de mi departamento-

-Si, lo conocí hace un momento- respondí

-Max, ¿Podrías dejarnos al señor Hummel y a mí a solas por favor?-

Max salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta

-Señor Hummel, para este puesto ha tenido competencia, muchos más se han portado poco interesados, es sorprendente la precisión y disposición que tiene por obtener el puesto-

-Exactamente, no sé de qué es el trabajo, mi amiga, la Señorita Pierce me comento que tenía una vacante pero nunca me había atrevido a consultar de que es exactamente-

-Oh, Señor Hummel el trabajo es importante a esta etapa de la humanidad- dijo levantándose de su silla -¿Alguna vez había trabajado?-

-Sí, pero trabajos pequeños e inestables durante el verano-

-No sé qué tiene que cada que leo su currículo y la entrevista que le hizo mi socia Sophia Lightwood me hace desear que este usted en mi equipo de trabajo-

-Aunque no tengo los conocimientos que requiere para el puesto-

-Eso sería lo de menos, usted podría aprenderlos a pesar de que su carrera es otra, necesito a una persona que sea mi primer asistente y además sea un confidente-

-¿Eso quiere decir que me dará el puesto?-

-Lo tendré a prueba, aunque sería bueno que le preguntase a la Señorita Pierce su segundo trabajo, ya que ella lo metió en esto-

El presiono un botón y se volvió a abrir la puerta que estaba a mis espaldas

-Dígame señor Wright-

-Max, necesito que le des un tour al señor Hummel por la empresa, a partir de hoy estará a prueba-

Me levante y agradecí con la cabeza, nos miramos y Max rompió la tensión creada por nuestras miradas

-Por aquí Señor Hummel-


	7. Chapter 7

**PoV KURT**

Max había mostrado cierto interés en mí, lo notaba por la forma en como me explicaba todo

-Y bueno, si tienes alguna duda aquí está mi número y mi extensión de teléfono...- dijo cerrándose las puertas del elevador que nos llevaría al piso principal -_Kurt, por más que quieras no te acerques totalmente al señor Wright_-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte

-Solo no te acerques totalmente a él- dijo

Mañana empezaría el trabajo, por eso mismo me sentía extraño, aun sentía aquella conexión con Bruno y sobre todo lo que había dicho Max sobre él y lo que el había insinuado de Britt

-Kurt ¿estás en casa?- dijo Britt al abrir la puerta

-En la cocina- grite

Britt camino hasta la cocina y me vio sentado con una taza de café y helado servidos para dos personas

-¿Todo está bien?- pregunto

-Si, conseguí el empleo- dije sonriendo, Britt abrió los ojos y grito

-lo sabía, sabía que lo lograrías- dijo abrazándome

-Si, comienzo oficialmente mañana-

-Te encantara el trabajo, se ve complicado pero no es nada de eso, créeme-

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Quisiera disfrutar mi último día de vago-

Fuimos a pasear por Central Park, vimos un espectáculo de marionetas como si fuésemos niños pequeños y seguimos caminando

* * *

Eran 4:30 am cuando mi alarma sonó, tenía que estar en la oficina a las 7:00 am, la escuela la haría en la tarde

Me levante y vi a Britt aun dormida, ella afortunadamente entraba más tarde que yo, me di un baño y me puse un traje que mi papá me había enviado desde navidad del año pasado

Salí de casa a las 6:00 am, tome un taxi y llegue 6:30 am, me puse el gafete y subí al piso 10, pocas personas incluyendo a Max estaban alistándose para el día

Al llegar a mi escritorio me di cuenta que había una placa en mi cubículo que decía _"Kurt Hummel"_

-Bienvenido Kurt, soy Elisa- dijo una chica de tez morena y ojos verdes

-Gracias Elisa-

-Nos informaron que serás el asistente del Señor Wright, debiste hacer algo bien para haber reemplazado a Max-

-Espera… ¿Max era su asistente?-

-No exactamente, pero siempre salían juntos, y ahora que llegaste tú al fin el Señor Wright soltara a Max, nunca nos dejaba convivir todos los de la oficina- dijo burlándose –Queremos darte la bienvenida a la oficina ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?-

-Seguro- dije

-Entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijo sonriéndome y caminando hacia su cubículo donde estaban varias chicas esperando lo que yo había respondido, el ambiente en la oficina era armonioso pero un minuto después todos guardaron silencio y solo se escuchaba la música de ambiente

Bruno Wright estaba en el ascensor principal, la oficina tenía dos ascensores, uno era estrictamente para los empleados y el otro era para los jefes, así era como marcaban la diferencia entre jefe y subordinado

Todos corrieron a dejar sus desayunos al comedor de empleados y en segundos estaban sentados, prendiendo sus computadoras y atendiendo los teléfonos que mágicamente comenzaron a sonar

Bruno tenía puesto un traje plateado, su cabello peinado como lo tenía ayer, caminaba con seguridad y postura, saludaba a cada empleado, había pensado que todos le temían pero al verlo sonriendo, el ambiente se liberó un poco, mi computadora estaba prendiéndose cuando Bruno se acercó a mi cubículo

-¿Emocionado?- dijo

-Nervioso- respondí

-Ven a mi oficina en media hora, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas que debes saber- dijo sonriéndome y poniéndome aún más nervioso de lo que estaba –Elisa, comunícame con Paran, dígale que venga de inmediato-

La media hora había pasado, me apresure a caminar hacia la oficina de Bruno, al abrir la puerta él estaba arreglándose el traje en el espejo y Max salía, algo estaba mal, pero no quise suponer cosas

-Señor Wright-

-Por favor dime Bruno-

-Bruno, ¿Para qué me necesitaba?-

Hizo una reverencia para que me sentara, así que obedecí y me senté, no quise decir ni suponer porque su escritorio estaba desacomodado, aunque me imaginaba la respuesta y más por lo que Elisa me había dicho

-Quisiera invitarlo a comer, usted es mi asistente y necesito saber cosas sobre usted y le dejare hacerme preguntas, así que formúlelas y en la tarde las resolveré-

Al salir, Max había dejado una nota en mi computadora_"Ven al comedor, necesito decirte algo"_

Me levante y camine hacia haya cuando Elisa me llamo

-¿Iras al comedor?- dijo y yo moví la cabeza afirmando -¿Podrías traerme un café?-

Seguí caminando hacia la cocina donde estaba Max comiendo, estaba sudando

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte entrando

-Sí, solo quería hablar contigo acerca de un par de asuntos que debemos resolver ya que el Señor Wright estará ocupado y esto debemos encargarnos nosotros-

-De acuerdo, dime ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-Hemos tenido problemas y necesitamos investigar una solución factible para resolver esto a más tardar hoy-

-¿Hoy?- pregunte

-Sí, debemos hacerlo antes de la comida para que el señor Wright pueda presentar la solución ante el comité y podamos empezar a trabajar en la solución-

Después de ese momento, comenzamos a trabajar en el comedor, le lleve el café a Elisa y regrese a trabajar.

Una hora más tarde, estábamos presentándole la solución al comité

-¿Quién hizo la táctica?- pregunto Sophia Lightwood

-Kurt planeo todo, yo solo le supervise- dijo Max

Todo el comité se nos quedó viendo y Sophia dijo

-_Por primera vez Bruno eligió bien_, sin ofender Paran-

Horas más tarde, Bruno y yo salimos a comer, le había dicho a Elisa que podíamos salir en la noche, ya que ellos tenían un poco de trabajo y yo me había apurado, su carro era elegante, no quedaba duda que era de un empresario, subió el primero y después me subí yo, Max nos veía desde la entrada del edificio, si mi intuición no fallaba, él estaba celoso aunque no tenía por qué estarlo

-¿Está disfrutando su primer día aquí Señor Hummel?- dijo Bruno

-Un poco sí, todo esto es nuevo para mí- dije sentándome

El restaurante al que habíamos ido era muy elegante, al abrir la carta para admirar el menú vi que todo era muy caro, mire a Bruno quien tenía sus ojos enfocados en mi

-¿Algo está mal Señor Hummel?-

-Esto está muy caro- dije –Yo no podría pagar…-

-Por favor considérelo como una invitación, no lo obligare a pagar, por hoy todo lo pagare yo-

La comida fue realmente llenadora, cuando volvimos a la oficina, todos estaban en horario de comida, así que me invito a pasar a su oficina, estuvimos trabajando en la solución que le había dado a su problema, las horas pasaron volando si no es por Brittany quien me mandó un mensaje preguntando que en donde estaba, al ver la hora pude ver 18:30 pm, la oficina cerraba a las 19:00

-Creo que debería ir a su fiesta de bienvenida Señor Hummel, escuche que Elisa estaba planeando todo- dijo Bruno llamando mi atención

-Pero aún tenemos mucho por hacer-

-Vaya a despejarse, me gustaría que usted tuviera amistad con algunas personas de la oficina, tenemos un mes para dar resultados, por mientras vaya Señor Hummel, yo tengo un par de compromisos así que vayámonos-

Me levante y tome el cuaderno en donde estaba trabajando, guarde las cosas que había utilizado en su respectivo lugar de donde las tome y me dirigí a despedirme de un saludo de manos con mi ahora jefe, lo que no me esperaba era que mi pie se atorara con la alfombra, el logro cacharme y me tenía muy firmemente de la cintura, nuestros rostros muy juntos excepto con una pequeña distancia entre nosotros

-Debería tener más cuidado, no quisiera que mi asistente sufriera un accidente en su primera semana- dijo soltándome y caminando hacia su escritorio –Hasta mañana Señor Hummel-

Salí de la oficina con las mejillas como jitomates, la fiesta era grandiosa, realmente me sentí apreciado por mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo, cuando tuve un tiempo para mi recordé la distancia que había quedado entre nosotros, y la sensación de protección que me habían dado sus brazos.


	8. Chapter 8

**PoV BRITTANY**

Llegar a la oficina era muy relajante para mí, sabía que esconderle las cosas a Kurt era horrible y podría costarme la amistad que teníamos, pero en parte no quería decir sobre lo que mi padre había acordado con ellos, también sentía mal fingir todo el tiempo, con Santana era una persona y con Sophia era otra a pesar de ser la misma persona.

Siempre llegaba a la oficina antes que todos, y era la última en irme, era una mala costumbre pero así podía adelantar mi trabajo por si salía algún inconveniente, Santana me había acostumbrado a ello pero este día fue diferente a alguno otro que haya tenido, al levantarme no vi a Kurt en la casa, dejo una nota diciendo que no quería llegar tarde a casa y que le mandara un mensaje media hora antes de su hora de salida, ya que conociéndolo podría trabajar por horas y no se daría cuenta.

Al llegar a la oficina, me sentía extraña, pensaba en Kurt y en lo diferente que podría ser todo a partir de este día, pero solo escuche la voz de Santana hablando con algunas personas, me acerque un poco y mire por el poco de puerta que estaba abierto, ella tenía puesto un vestido entallado en color rojo y hablaba con un señor de traje

-Esto ya estaba decidido, y comenzaste con ello así que debes soportar todo lo que tú quieras, ella solo estará contigo a tu merced durante un año, y si te agrada entonces podremos utilizar algún método para que dure aún más y tú lo sabes- dijo el señor

-Lo único que sé es que no quiero lastimarla- respondió Santana al momento que miro hacia la puerta -¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendiéndome y haciendo que el señor volteara

Aquel señor yo lo recordaba vagamente, él se levantó y abrió la puerta totalmente, tenía la mirada de Bruno y el tez de su piel era idéntico al de Santana, su cabello bien arreglado y el traje sin ninguna arruga

-Señorita Pierce, adelante por favor- dijo el Señor

-Me has escuchado Brittany ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Si…siempre llego a esta hora y lo sabe-

Santana pareció recordar que ella me había exigido llegar antes que todos, se levantó y dijo

-Padre, no te importaría si dejamos esta conversación para después, en este momento quisiera hablar del tema con ella-

El señor se despidió cordialmente y salió, ella me miro y camino hacia la cocina

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?- dije caminando atrás de ella

-Ya no necesitare que llegues antes, al parecer tengo que ascenderte de puesto por convenio de mi padre con tu padre- dijo preparando su café

-¿Ascenderme? Pensé que después de este puesto ya no había otro-

-Jerárquicamente no existe otro puesto antes que el mío, pero mi idiota padre le dijo eso a tu padre y ahora debemos cumplirlo-

-No es necesario, le podría decir a mi padre que no he aceptado el ascenso para que no haya problema alguno-

-Trata de decirle eso a mi padre-

Sonó el teléfono y salí a responder

-Señorita Sophia, el Señor Wright le llama- dije haciendo que ella dejara todo

-¿Qué?- dijo tomando el teléfono y mirándome –Con que Hummel está instalado…ve lo que deje en tu escritorio, tenemos la junta de comité en dos horas, así que ponte a trabajar y no quiero que llegues tarde, por andarte tirando a Param o a Hummel-

Tenía miedo por lo que Santana había dicho, Kurt era inocente y me sentía responsable de haberle metido en este asunto, cuando toda la oficina llego, me metí a trabajar a mi oficina, o al pequeño cubículo que tenía cercano al de mi jefa, como no tenía trabajo me puse a pensar en lo que iba a afectar todo esto en Kurt, recordé cuando lo conocí

**FLASH BACK**

_Dos semanas antes de entrar a la universidad yo había nacido en New Jersey y viaje a New York por el trabajo y por la escuela, estaba nerviosa y cansada de jalar mis maletas, tropecé y escuche una voz_

_-¿Estas bien? Oh dios lo siento tanto, ¿Te he lastimado?- dijo_

_Me ayudo a levantarme y lo vi, un chico de tez delicada y blanca, ojos azules, un poco desarreglado y portando una camiseta de Flash_

_-Estoy bien, discúlpame a mí, no vi tus maletas-_

_El termino de alzar mis cosas y dijo_

_-Soy Kurt-_

_-Brittany-_

_Después de ese momento, comenzamos a platicar un poco en lo que nos decían que habitaciones tendríamos, se supone que tendría a una chica pero me asignaron con Kurt, al llegar a nuestro cuarto comenzamos a platicar un poco más, había algo en el que me hacía sentir extraña, él estaba acomodando sus cosas en el lado de su cama, habíamos guardado silencio y el saco un portarretrato de su maleta, lo miro y lo dejo en su mesa personal_

_-¿Estas bien?- pregunte_

_-Sí- dijo con voz quebrada_

_Seguí acomodando mis cosas hasta que el salió de la habitación, me acerque un poco a su mesa y vi una foto de él con un chico casi parecido a él, excepto por los ojos, el tipo de la foto tenia ojos café_

_-¿Masoquista no lo crees?- dijo asustándome, iba a pedirle disculpas cuando el volvió a hablar –Es mi ex novio y aún conservo su foto-_

_-¿Eso es lo que te tiene mal? Puedo notar que has salido a limpiarte las lágrimas…Puedes confiar en mi-_

* * *

-Brittany te estoy hablando- dijo Pamela

-¿Sí?-

-Te necesitan en la oficina de Sophia ahora-

Me levante y sabía perfectamente que no era a su oficina, era al cuarto que estaba dentro de su oficina, sabía que ella desquitaría su estrés en mí, camine hacia la oficina, puse seguro a todo, desvié llamadas hacia el contestador que había instalado en mi cubículo y camine, al entrar no la vi, pensé que había sido tal vez un engaño pero después escuche que cerró la puerta de tras de mí

-Tengo un regalo para ti, está en el baño- dijo

Fui hasta el baño en donde mire un baby doll de corsé negro y unas mallas negras igual, me quite la ropa y me lo puse, junto con los tacones que había dejado y en el cabello me solté la coleta que llevaba, lo cepille y me mire al espejo, Salí cuando ella me lo indico, había dejado música en el fondo y ella estaba recostada en aquella cama

-Tendré que ascenderte pero eso no te quitara tus obligaciones hacia mí, eres mi sumisa por un año y si yo quiero por mucho tiempo más, y necesitare que estés aquí cuando yo lo quiera y a la hora que lo quiera-

Me impuse ante ella, de la mejor forma que pude, ella estaba observándome, en ese momento entro otra chica, un poco mayor que yo

-¿Es su primera vez?- dijo ella

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunte

-Solo has estado con ella cierto, cuando yo era su sumisa, acordamos que tendríamos algo que ver nosotras de nuevo con la que me suplantara, en este caso eres tú- dijo la chica

Aquella chica era igual que yo, rubia, ojos azules y su voz era delicada, Santana nos observaba a las dos, ella le dio una señal para que se acercara a mí y me besara y así lo hizo, comenzó a besarme, sentí unos labios en mi espalda y supuse que era Santana, después comenzamos a besarla a ella, yo los labios y la otra chica la desnudaba, cuando ella quedo totalmente desnuda y nosotras dos con la ropa interior, ella comenzó a mirarme

Las cosas se iban tornando calientes, mi mente dejaba de pensar, estábamos en pleno éxtasis del sexo cuando mi consiente se formuló la pregunta más dificil a lo que mi mente solo pudo responder _**"Esto no fue mi elección y no sé si lo hago por contrato o por amor"**_


	9. Chapter 9

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Los niños tendrán que usar dos identidades al igual que nosotros Teo?-

-¿Tenemos que usar nombres falsos como lo hace Papá y Mamá?- pregunto el más pequeño de la casa de 3 años

-Cállate, no me dejas escuchar- dijo la niña mayor de 6 años

-Georgina Alice, Esto viene de mi familia desde hace años, tu sabes de todas las generaciones de los Anderson Wright hemos sido varones y hemos tomado a las chicas más hermosas, yo te elegí a ti cariño, pero ahora debemos incluir a **_Sophia_**por ser la única mujer-

-¿Que pasara con _**Blaine**_?-

-Blaine tendrá que hacer lo mismo, no podemos dejar que rompan esta tradición-

En ese momento Sophia tomo de la mano a Blaine y corrieron hacia sus habitaciones, su nana Giselle fue a hablarles, sus padres querían hablar con ellos

-Sophia, tendrás a cargo tuyo una responsabilidad grande hija, deberá conseguir un amante dentro de unos años...-

Los señores Anderson Lightwood explicaron a sus hijos la extraña tradición de los Anderson Wright

-¿Y qué nombre falso tendré yo?-

-_**Santana**_\- dijo su madre -Y Blaine será _**Bruno**_-

-Preservar esta tradición será su deber-

**~10 años después~**

-No están mis padres en casa y Blaine llegara más tarde, podríamos ir a jugar- dijo Sophia a Leah

Al llegar a casa, Sophia de ahora 16 años acostumbraba a cambiarse de ropa en un lugar donde Leah pudiese verla, la chica rubia tenía 14 años

Algunas veces sus pláticas se tornaban excitantes, Sophia se montaba en las piernas de Leah y Leah la rodeaba con las piernas, varias veces se habían besado, Sophia sabia como excitarla ya que varias veces había visto porno en internet, además de que en algunos dias tenían frees quedando con la ropa puesta y el cabello desarreglado, Sophia se sentía caliente, pero ese día había cambiado

Las chicas estaban en las porristas juntas, ambas llevaban falda, solo que la falda de Leah era más corta, a ella le encantaba provocar a Sophia, así que cuando esta se estaba cambiando, Leah se acercó a ella y comenzó a desnudarse, ambas comenzaron a besarse alocadamente, ambas vírgenes comenzaron a frotar su parte más íntima con la anterior, Sophia se sentía experta por todo el porno que había visto y por lo que veía de sus padres cuando lo hacían

Ellas comenzaron a ir más y más rápido hasta que se cansaron

Después de hacerlo, Sophia le explico a Leah que sería su sumisa, la chica menor en pleno éxtasis acepto

Siguieron haciéndolo hasta que los señores Anderson Lightwood le contaron de Brittany y el trato que habían hecho con su padre

_**Brittany S. Pierce habia entrado a su vida por un acuerdo y eso sonaba tentador...**_

* * *

Blaine miraba lo que hacía su hermana, ella sabía que ella debía tener un novio hombre no un novio mujer , él estaba confundido, si su hermana tenía un novio mujer el podía tener un novio hombre

Conoció a Max Param en Primaria, Paran estudiaba en aquella escuela privada ya que su madre trabajaba con el Señor Anderson, ellos eran buenos amigos por no decir que eran los mejores amigos y como agradecimiento a su madre, le pagaban la escuela a Max

Ambos crecieron juntos, cuando Blaine estudiaba la preparatoria, Max comenzó a interesarse emocionalmente por su amigo, además de que varias veces estuvieron a punto de besarse, Blaine le pregunto a su padre sobre la obscura tradición de su familia, también se mostró interesado en su amigo y le pregunto si lo que sentía era correcto, el Señor Anderson jamás le reclamo sus gustos a su hijo, no sería correcto ya que había orillado a su primogénita a compaginar con mujeres, era normal que su hijo se sintiera interesado en hombres

Le explicaron lo necesario y él debía aprender por sí solo, eso le llenaba de curiosidad, después de tener el permiso, los padres de Blaine hablaron con Max y su madre explicándoles su tradición y que ahora Max no podía zafarse, debía mantener un año de relaciones con Blaine, ambos vírgenes, ninguno de los dos se opuso a ser amante del otro, aunque el moreno debía tener el control en todo en lugar de Max

Para Blaine tener relaciones con Max era hablar por horas y secciones de besos descontrolados, pero nada de contacto físico pues ambos no estaban listos para tener relaciones, antes de finalizar el contrato, ambos tuvieron relaciones juntos, fue algo extraño pero placentero

Tiempo después Blaine no sabía nada de Max, su padre le cedió la oficina diciéndole a su corta edad que él era el dueño y que debía tener control sobre sus trabajadores, le enseño lo esencial y lo dejo a cargo, un cargo que él no quería tener pero que después de un tiempo comenzó a querer y a controlar como todo un Anderson

Max había llegado a solicitar trabajo de medio tiempo en la oficina de Sophia, pero ella contrato y lo mando con Blaine, así ellos volverían a estar juntos, pero al ya no permitirles seguir siendo amantes, Blaine se veía en la necesidad de buscar a alguien más mientras que seguía teniendo relaciones con Max

_**Y fue cuando entro Kurt Hummel a su vida...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**PoV KURT**

Aquella sensación de protección duro toda la noche, en mi mente recree una y otra vez mi pequeño tropiezo y cuando él me atrapo en sus brazos, para mí era tan protector aquel roce de su aliento

Cuando llegue a casa, Brittany no estaba, la había visto en la fiesta pero después la perdí de vista, me preocupaba pero ya no le diría nada, porque ella así me lo pidió

Me acosté en mi cama y me di cuenta de un pequeño golpe que tenía en la costilla, cuando él me aprisiono contra si mismo para que no me cayera

Al llegar a la oficina la encontré sola, excepto por la voz en lejanía de Bruno, me acerque a mi cubículo y prendí la computadora, tal vez había llegado muy temprano y los demás tenían horarios distintos al mío

-Hoy nadie vendrá a trabajar, Señor Hummel-

Voltee y vi a mi jefe un poco menos arreglado, un look casual, pero aun así irresistible

-Señor Wright-

-Te habia dicho que me llamaras Bruno, sin tanta formalidad, podríamos aprovechar que no vendrá nadie para conocernos más, si usted quiere Señor Hummel-

-En ese caso, dígame Kurt-

-Bien Kurt, venga a mi oficina, conozcámonos mejor-

Comenzamos con preguntas sencillas como donde habíamos nacido, de que escuelas veníamos y que nos gustaba hacer en nuestros momentos libres

-Me he enterado que usted y Max fueron amantes- dije sin medir mis palabras, Bruno sonrió y me miro

-Sí, fue mi amante y ahora solo asistente de mi asistente, así cambian las cosas en años Kurt-

Lo miré y la curiosidad se apoderó de mi

-Haga esa pregunta- dijo mirandome de regreso

-¿Qu...Qué clase de amantes eran?- pregunte de lo más tímido posible y con miedo a la respuesta

-Sexuales- dijo sin más -Max Paran fue mi amante sexual a cambio de estudios y trabajo...Pero dígame ahora usted ¿Tiene pareja?-

-Tuve una pareja, su nombre es Dave- hice una pausa

-Vamos cuénteme más sobre usted y ese tal Dave-

-Pues, realmente no hay mucho que contar, fue hace cuatro años, duramos dos años, al principio era muy atento y deportista pero tuvimos muchos problemas y terminamos-

-Usted es muy joven aún-

-Diecisiete años y ¿usted?-

-Veintidós-

-¿Cuantos años duro con Max?-

-Seis o un poco menos-

-Mucho tiempo- dije

-Si no le molesta, ¿podríamos hablar temas personales y serios?-

-Claro, ¿qué quiere saber de mí?- respondí

-¿Usted es virgen?- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-Sí, aún lo soy- respondí sosteniendo su mirada

-Se lo pregunto porque tengo un buen tino en cuanto a relaciones y usted, Señor Hummel me ha cautivado aún sin conocerlo-

Yo simplemente había olvidado como respirar, mi mente daba vueltas y me sentía de cierta forma excitado

-Sé que esto sonara atrevido pero _**deseo convertirlo en mi esclavo sexual**_-

-¿E...esclavo?- dije con los ojos como platos y respirando doble vez -¿A...a que se refiere con ello?-

-Señor Hummel es una larga historia-

-¿Podría explicarme?-

-Si usted acepta ser mi esclavo, entonces ahí le diré-

Me levante y camine hacia la cocina, el me provocaba y cada vez que estaba cerca de él me sentía excitado

Regrese a la oficina donde Bruno estaba dando la espalda a la puerta

-Lo hare...**_seré su esclavo_**-

-¿Está usted seguro? Algunas veces tú no puedes elegir a la persona que amaras ni a la que dañaras..._**Servirme es peligroso**_ **_Señor Hummel_**-

-**_No sabré que tan peligroso es hasta no haberlo experimentado_**\- dije con una seguridad que yo no sabía que tenía

-¿Completamente seguro?-

-Estoy seguro, creo que es lo único que importa-

Él se acercó a mí y me entrego un par de hojas

-Aquí está especificado un poco lo que hará-

Leí y comencé a asustarme, eran muchas cosas y muchas de ellas contacto sexual

-Jamás he estado con alguien- dije

-Sera su primera vez en todo- respondió

-Soy menor de edad- justifique

-Es un proceso legal pero al no vivir con algún familiar mayor de edad, esto queda en compromiso entre los dos-

-¿Esta seguro?-

-Completamente- dijo acercándose a mí

-Siempre imagine que mi primera vez seria especial y romántica- dije balbuceando

-Realmente no importa como lo haga no que suceda esa primera vez, lo que importa es con quien lo estás haciendo, pero tiene razón cuando usted esté listo para hacerlo, firme las hojas- dijo saliendo de su oficina

Mire mis hojas con suficiente detenimiento, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía pasar, yo simplemente moría de nervios cada vez que leía las hojas, jamás había estado con alguien y ahora ser esclavo sexual, me llenaba de pánico

Bruno entro minutos después de que yo termine de leer y releer fácil seis veces las hojas que él me había dado, se sentó enfrente de mí y me extendió una pluma en la cual estaba grabado su nombre _"Bruno Wright Lightwoodp; BA"_

-¿Usted es hermano de Sophia Lightwood?- pregunte –Mi amiga Brittany trabaja para ella-

-Y ¿Usted sabe el segundo trabajo de su amiga?-

-¿Segundo trabajo?- pregunte

-No puedo creer que la Señorita Pierce no le haya comentado el riesgo que podría tener usted al conocer a mi hermana o conocerme a mí, de verdad no pensé que la Señorita Pierce no le haya comentado nada acerca de esto-

-¿Acerca de qué? ¿A qué se refiere?-

-**_La Señorita Pierce ha estado siendo esclava de mi hermana desde hace meses_**-

-No hay manera, Brittany…-

-¿Por qué cree que algo tan serio como esto no se lo confesó Señor Hummel?-

Mire las hojas con el suficiente enojo como para romperlas y aventárselas en la cara pero mi consiente engañoso me hizo arrebatarle la pluma y firmar, cuando termine recogí la copia de las hojas que Bruno me había hecho firmar igual, azoté las hojas con el suficiente coraje

Camine hacia el elevador, cuando este llego me metí y presione el botón que me llevaría a la planta baja

Quería tomar un taxi pero había dejado mi chaqueta y mi cartera en la oficina y ni loco volvería hoy por ella, prefería dejarla ahí, aunque mi celular venia en mi pantalón y agradecí a todos los ángeles por haberlo guardado en el pantalón, camine hacia mi casa unas dos horas, al llegar azoté la puerta

-Kurt, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Me diste un susto muy fuerte-

-**_¿Cuándo me ibas a decir Brittany Pierce que eres amante sexual de Sophia Lightwood?_**-

-_**Kurt...yo...-**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_"¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que eres amante de Sophia Lightwood?"_**

**_"Kurt…yo"_**

**PoV** **BRITTANY**

Aquella pregunta a la que siempre le tuve miedo, Kurt es mi mejor amigo y sabia con esa simple pregunta que había aceptado el trabajo con Blaine, aunque para él, era Bruno.

-Quise decírtelo-

-¿Sabes en que me metí? Seré esclavo sexual de alguien que acabo de conocer, y tú ni siquiera me dijiste que ese era tu segundo trabajo, me tuve que enterar por una persona ajena a nosotros y no de mi mejor amiga- dijo enojado

-Es un tema muy delicado Kurt- respondí

-¿DELICADO? BRITTANY ESTAMOS HACIENDO ALGO MAL-

Comenzamos una guerra de gritos, jamás nos habíamos gritado, pero ya no pude resistir más

_**-YO NUNCA QUISE ESTO, TODO LO HIZO MI PADRE- grité –SOY LA SUMISA DE SOPHIA WRIGHT LIGHTWOOD POR MI PADRE, POR QUERER UN FUTURO MEJOR PARA MI, ENTREGANDOME COMO BASURA SEXUAL A UNA DESCONOCIDA-**_

El silencio reino la habitación, Kurt estaba cansado lo note en su mirada, me miro y entro a la parte de su cuarto, me quede ahí sentada, quise protegerlo de mi secreto pero la verdad es que no lo podía proteger, tarde o temprano tenía que decírselo y odiaba la forma en la que se enteró pero debía hacer algo, si quería seguir conservando su amistad.

Una rabia invadió mi ser, tanto así que hice lo único que tenía prohibido, llame a Santana a su teléfono, lo tenía estrictamente prohibido, pero no me importo, estaba enojada, con mucha rabia, que en lo que sonaba subí a la azotea, cuando contesto solo, muy enojada dije

-_DILE A TU HERMANO QUE NO SE META EN MIS ASUNTOS, POR SU ESTUPIDA CULPA KURT SE ENTERO DE LO NUESTRO, DILE ESO O TENDRE QUE TERMINAR EL CONTRATO QUE TENEMOS_\- colgué

No me arrepentía, había dejado salir la rabia que tenía, había hecho lo correcto, Blaine no tenía que meterse en mis asuntos, ese era un tema delicado, Santana lo sabía, baje las escaleras y fuera de la habitación de Kurt grite

-_NO SOY LA ÚNICA QUE TE MINTIO, TU JEFE SE LLAMA BLAINE NO BRUNO_\- una vez dicho eso, cerré con mucha fuerza mi puerta y la cerré con seguro, puse música muy fuerte, avente todo en mi habitación, me puse los audífonos y baje las escaleras, camine hasta la escuela, me metí al salón de baile, había llevado mis zapatos y bocinas, conecte mi celular con música muy alta y comencé a bailar, improvisadamente, enojada y vigorosamente, cantaba y bailaba Run The World de Beyonce, estaba enojada y era la única manera que yo conocía para tranquilizarme, la música siempre fue mi aliada al igual que el baile.

Baile y baile distintas coreografías complicadas, recordaba los pasos, repetía las canciones, sudaba y sudaba, me imaginaba a mí misma disfrutando el momento, me olvide de todo, solo quería bailar y sacar el enojo que tenía dentro de mí, nunca me di cuenta cuando oscureció, ni que un grupo de chicos me observaba

-Eres buena- dijo una chica

Yo sudaba demasiado, un chico un poco más alto que ella me ofreció una botella de agua, la acepte y me la tome de golpe, ellos me miraban sonriendo

-¿Has pensado en unirte al club de baile?- dijo una chica pelirroja –Creo que podemos alcanzar tu ritmo, bailas muy bien, y será algo dificil para nosotros pero es un reto ¿No chicos?-

Todos los demás respondieron que sí

-Realmente en este momento no puedo, tengo empleo y apenas me alcanza el tiempo entre la escuela y el empleo-

-Podríamos hacer algo para quitarte un día aparte de tu día de descanso y que te lo paguen-

-Por favor, te necesitamos…-

-Brittany Pierce, estoy dentro- dije

-Johnnan Carter- dijo el chico alto de la botella de agua sonriéndome

-¡NUEVA INTEGRANTE!- dijo la chica pelirroja

Me presentaron al resto de los chicos pero en un momento y de forma inesperada, vi que Johnnan me miraba y le mire sonriendo.

-¿No deberíamos celebrar eso?- dijo un chico de nombre Carl

-¿Celebrar?- pregunte

-Tenemos la tradición de que, cuando encontramos un nuevo integrante y si lo pillamos bailando, hacemos que nos enseñe la coreografía, vimos tu pasión en Run The World, ¿Por qué no nos enseñas esa coreografía?-

-Claro- dije formándolos como me había imaginado la coreografía perfecta en mi mente

Johnnan se quedó a un lado mío, les enseñe la coreografía hasta que nos salió perfecta, sin ningún error, habían pasado apenas dos horas, me alegraba la decisión de estar con ellos bailando, eran muy aplicados y me encantaba la forma en la que me trataban.

* * *

Regrese al departamento muy tarde, pensé que Kurt estaría dormido, pero lo encontré con una mirada de haber llorado, ojos realmente muy apagados, tenía el cabello desarreglado, me miro y suspiro, lo mire y camine hacia mi habitación, no cruzamos palabra durante lo que restaba de esa noche, entre y vi el desorden que había hecho, comencé a recoger, aun tenia energías y eso era bueno, termine la habitación y no me di cuenta que Kurt entro y me dejo una bebida refrescante, una soda, un jugo de naranja, un chocolate, un poco de comida y una flor, y una pequeña nota que decía_"Lo siento"_.

Nos habíamos peleado pero nunca a la altura de alzar la voz, ver ese detalle realmente me hizo sentirme bien, había puesto tantas bebidas porque llegue con tres botellas de agua, y como siempre me encontraba indecisa sobre que tomar y para no preguntarme me las trajo, comí y dormí, jamás había descansado tanto, pero ahora estaba segura de dos cosas

Ya no me dejaría manipular tan fácilmente de Santana y mi pasión por el baile, sabía que con Santana sería una guerra pero ganaría, al fin de todo, solo estaría con ella un año, pero ya no tanto como ella acordó, tenía que hacer un plan para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente.

Seré bailarina y nadie me podrá detener.


	12. Chapter 12

**PoV KURT**

Sabía por la forma en la que Brittany se había ido que realmente le afecto mi cuestionamiento, no sabía a donde iría pero lo más probable es que este en la escuela, no iría a ningún lugar excepto ahí.

_"No fui la única que te mintió, tu jefe se llama Blaine no Bruno" _¿Qué quiso decirme con eso?

Había aceptado hace unas horas convertirme en el juguete sexual de un desconocido, no sé si hice lo correcto pero ya me había metido en esto por demostrarme a mí mismo el autocontrol que podía tener.

* * *

Después de que Brittany dejo el departamento, me senté en el sillón junto con la caja que tenía guardada en lo más profundo de mi habitación y me puse a recordar muchas cosas…

_Yo vivía en Ohio, hice mi solicitud a la NYU y fui aceptado, eso me emociono demasiado, pensé que mi padre y mi madrastra junto con mi hermanastro Finn se vendrían a vivir acá conmigo pero no fue así, Finn entro a trabajar junto con mi padre y les iba muy bien en el taller mecánico, así que tuve que mudarme solo._

_Había llegado a la ciudad una semana antes de la asignación de habitaciones de la NYU, me quedaba en un hotel aunque era un poco incómodo, cuando faltaban dos semanas para comenzar clases decidí ir a ver si ya estaban las asignaciones pues ya no me quedaba mucho presupuesto para pagar el hotel._

_Me senté pensando en alguna tontería y puse mis maletas a un lado de mí cuando alguien tropezó con ellas_

_-¿Estas bien? Oh dios lo siento tanto ¿Te he lastimado?-_

_Vi a aquella chica rubia de ojos azules en el suelo y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, llevaba una playera blanca primaveral y un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, su cabello un poco rizado y un fleco centrado en su frente_

_-Estoy bien, discúlpame a mí, no vi tus maletas-_

_Termine de alzar sus cosas y mis maletas y le dije_

_-Soy Kurt-_

_-Brittany- dijo ella_

_Después de ese momento, comenzamos a platicar un poco en lo que nos decían que habitaciones tendríamos, se supone que tendría a una chico en mi habitación pero me asignaron con Britt, al llegar a nuestro cuarto comenzamos a platicar un poco más, había algo en el que me hacía sentir extraño pues nunca espere que fuera mi compañera de habitación, ella estaba acomodando sus cosas del lado de su cama y de mi maleta saque algunas cosas que acomode del lado de mi cama, habíamos guardado silencio y saque el ultimo portarretrato de mi maleta, lo mire y lo deje en mi mesa personal_

_-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto_

_-Sí- dije con voz quebrada_

_Seguí acomodando mis cosas normalmente, o eso intentaba, no lo soporte más y Salí de la habitación, cuando volví vi a Brittany viendo aquel portarretrato_

_-Masoquista ¿No lo crees?- dije al parecer la asuste, yo solo miraba aquel portarretrato que estaba en sus manos –Es mi ex novio y aún conservo su foto-_

_-¿Eso es lo que te tiene mal? Puedo notar que has salido a limpiarte las lágrimas…Puedes confiar en mi- dijo ella_

_¿Estás seguro que podemos pagarlo?- pregunto Britt_

_-Sí, mi papá me ayudara un poco con la renta, por eso necesitamos conseguir empleo- le dije_

_Nuestro primer departamento en la ciudad, era un poco más grande que la habitación de la universidad, teníamos dos baños privados, dos recamaras, el comedor, cocina, balcón, acceso a la terraza y un enorme sueño_

_Cuando nos mudamos ella pidió elegir el cuarto primero así que no me opuse, al llegar comenzamos a desempacar, cada quien tendría su propia privacidad ahora, mire el portarretratos y lo volví a colocar en mi mueble personal_

_Aun sentía algo por él, algo que no me permitiría olvidarlo por mucho tiempo, así que decidí guardarlo en mi maleta y meterlo al closet, así me obligaría a mí mismo a olvidarlo_

Al recordar eso, regrese a mi habitación, saque la maleta y mire el portarretrato, veía a Dave y recordé muchas cosas, había sido mi primer novio, habíamos durado dos años, cuando le conté sobre NY él simplemente decidió terminar la relación.

Avente con todas mis fuerzas el portarretrato hacia la cama, comencé a golpearlo hasta que el vidrio quebró, mire mi mano y estaba sangrando, me levante y me cure la mano como lo había hecho ocasiones anteriores, me la vende y recogí los pequeños vidrios que volaron mientras lo golpeaba

Me odiaba, apenas tengo 17 años y estoy metido en un enorme compromiso, si no había podido mantener una relación como planeaba mantener sexualmente satisfecho a otra persona

Llore al recordar las últimas palabras de Dave, el día que viaje hacia aquí, el había ido a mi casa a verme por última vez

**_"Encontraras a alguien mejor, te equivocaras, pero nunca debes dejar que tu pasado afecte tu nuevo futuro, me olvidaras Kurt, y yo te olvidare a ti, y será mejor que sea así"_**

Dos años habíamos durado, dos años que nunca tuve nada más que besos y uno que otro free y ahora estaba a punto de perder mi virginidad con alguien que conocí semanas atrás

Lloraba por Dave, por mi hogar, por mi familia, por mi nuevo destino…

Cuando Brittany llego yo había estado llorando, solo nos limitamos a mirarnos y entro a su habitación, tome un par de cosas y aprovechando que estaba distraída no noto mi presencia cuando me metí a dejarle la cena, a pesar de todo ella es mi mejor amiga.

Salí de su habitación y me metí a la mía, me mire al espejo, tenía miedo y tristeza, ambas juntas camine hacia el baño cuando mi celular vibro

_"Señor Hummel, espero que se encuentre bien, disculpe la hora, y disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ya que ha aceptado el segundo trabajo espero que mañana podamos firmar el acuerdo y acordemos la fecha- B.W"_

**_Blaine "Bruno"...mi próximo amo_**


	13. Chapter 13

**PoV KURT**

Al despertar no quise ir a trabajar, me negaba a mi mismo ¿como pude haber caido?

Camine al baño sintiendome pesado, me bañe con mucho detenimiento, sali y vi mi desayuno, busque a Britt pero ella ya no estaba, supongo que volvio a la escuela

Me cambie con mas detenimiento, solo tenia dos trajes y el resto de mi ropa si sabia como convinarla pareceria formal asi que decidi ponerme algo no muy elegante pero con clase

Al ver que ya casi era hora de irme al trabajo un nudo se apodero de mi estomago ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Llegando al edificio vi a Max como el día que lo conocí, lo saludé y pedi el ascensor, pulse el 5 y se cerraron las puertas, el elevador comenzo a subir y mi corazón a acelerarse, cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo vi que era el primero en llegar a pesar de estar atrazado por 10 minutos

Camine hacia mi cubiculo y aun estaba mi saco intacto, mis cosas personales aun estaban ahí, prendi mi computadora y camine a hacer el café, regrese y abri mi gabeta y encontre una caja pequeña a lado de un sobre que decia confidencial

Abrí el sobre en la cocina y vi que eran los terminos legales de mi sumision

-Buenos días Señor Hummel- alce la mirada y vi al Señor Anderson en la puerta -Este día descansa la oficina, pense que Paran le habia comentado-

-No...él no me comento nada- dije aclarandome la garganta -Supongo que me ire en este momento- dije levantandome

-Kurt- tomo mi mano cuando camine de salida -Debemos hablar-

Lo mire y nos volvimos a sentar

-Debemos poner la fecha- comenzo

-¿Debo llamarte Bruno o Blaine? Porque no sé cual es ahora su verdadero nombre- dije eso y me miro fijamente, él no respondia nada hasta que escuche

-**_Puedes decirme Bruno en el trabajo...y Blaine en la cama_**-

Senti cuando mis mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas, me sentia estupido de no poder responderle, esto era difícil y él sonreía con cara de satisfacción

-Quisiera hablar de esto en otro lugar- dije rompiendo mi propio silencio

* * *

Fuimos a su departamento, terminamos de leer aquel contrato y con muchos nervios lo firmé

-Bien ahora acordemos la fecha- dije

-¿Le parece ahora mismo? Por que sinceramente estoy controlandome las ganas de tomarlo -

Lo mire, algo me decia que ese momento iba a llegar, él camino hasta una puerta y entró

Siempre pense que mi primera vez iba a ser especial porque seria con la persona que amó pero ahora estaba completamente equivocado

Entre a la habitación donde él entró, era un cuarto común y muy organizado, lo mire y se acerco a mi

-Quiero que estes comodo con lo que haremos, no quiero que te sientas incómodo, las primeras veces vamos a hacer las cosas lento pero después tendras que comenzar a hacer lo que te diga, debes contarme las cosas en ámbito sexual que has hecho, ya sea masturbación o sueños eróticos...-

Mi mente solo pudo recordar aquel sueño que tuve después de conocerlo, aquel sueño que me estuvo advirtiendo mi futuro, este futuro

-¿Me escuchaste?- dijo mirandome fijamente

-Solo tuve un sueño, fue algo corto pero involucraba a usted- dije

El se me quedo viendo, y al estar a unos cuantos pasos de mi, toco mi rostro, mi instinto me hizo cerrar los ojos e inclinar mi cabeza hacia su mano pidiendo que me siguiera acariciando

-Debo confesar que desde que escuche datos generales de ti cuando Sophia te entrevisto supe que te quería a ti- abri mis ojos viéndolo

-Tengo miedo- confesé

-Te cuidare Kurt, _ya cometí un error_...- dijo bajando la mano que estaba en mi mejilla a mi cintura haciendo que quedara más cerca de él -_No cometere el mismo error contigo_-

Después de eso me beso, un beso lento...muy lento, todo mi ser estaba inconsiente y me sentia realmente estúpido, me repetia mentalmente como mover los labios como si fuera un robot, cuando nos separamos lo mire, sus ojos habian cambiado totalmente mientras comenzo a besar mi cuello

_-¿Blaine estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?- pregunté_

_-Calla- sus ojos negros me hicieron estremecer haciendo mi sumisión un logro para él_

Comenzo a quitarme el saco y la corbata,

-Servirme es peligroso Señor Hummel-

-¿Ya regresamos a la formalidad?- le dije y este río, una risa entre sincera y divertida

Siguio quitandome la ropa hasta dejarme en camiseta y pantalones, me miro y comenzo a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar solo en calzoncillos, lo mire, tenia un cuerpo ejercitado, estaba admirandolo

-Levanta las manos- dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos

Las levante y Blaine me quito la camisa, con sus manos me toco haciendome estremecer, lo siguiente no estaba muy claro hasta que senti el frio de la cama, el se monto en mí, ambos aun estabamos en ropa interior, volvio a besarme

-Tengo que tomarte, tengo que hacerlo oficial, que seras mio ¿Puedo tomarte por completo?-

-Hazlo- fue lo ultimo que dije, ya que comenzo a atacar mi cuello y a besar mis labios, mordiendolos, sus manos recorrian mi cuerpo

Me advirtio lo que seguiria, me quito la ropa y entro en mi, lento, yo aun era virgen y lo hizo para que no me doliera, el ardor se hacia presente pero todo valia la pena en ese momento

Comencé a gemir cuando comenzo a moverse más rápido, el gruñia, yo tenia las manos en las sabanas, el iba aumentando la velocidad, y yo disfrutaba

Algo se iba formando en mi, algo profundo, el aumentaba y cambiaba de posicion, cuando mi turno era arriba, mi primer orgasmo llegó y el sonrio, Blaine salio de mi y me acoste en la cama, el me tapó y se levantó

Por alguna extraña razón me hizo sentir utilizado pero eso sería, en eso me convertiría, no regresó, comence a llorar y me sentia estupido

-¿Hambriento?- dijo -No debes llorar Kurt, considera esto como tu "desvirginacion"- dijo tomandome del rostro, limpiando mis lagrimas -Seguiremos así hasta que sienta que estas listo para comenzar con el contrato-

Lo mire obligando a mis lagrimas regresar a su lugar, el volvio a mirarme y dijo -Eres perfecto Kurt- volvio a besar mi cuello

Se acosto sobre mí, no escuche nada mas que el preparandose de nuevo para tomarme, esta vez un poco mas rapido, subio mis manos a la cabeza y comenzo a penetrarme, rápido...yo solo podia gemir

Cuando terminó, me llevo a comer y me dejo en casa durante el camino el se detenia a besarme y dios...como lograba derretirme con un simple beso

Al entrar a casa fui a bañarme, Britt aun no llegaba, prepare su cena y me sente a hacer reflexión de lo ocurrido durante el día

_"Ya no soy virgen, y he firmado un contrato de sumision durante un año"_

No sabia lo que me depararia en el futuro cuando Blaine considere que ya es momento de tomarme sumiso pero supongo que _ya no puedo evitarlo..._


	14. Chapter 14

**PoV KURT**

Mi primera vez no habia sido como lo habia esperado, aunque sentia atracción por mi ahora amo, de pensar eso me pongo demasiado nervioso, nunca he sido dependiente de mis decisiones y ahora alguien mas debia tomarlas por mi...no se como sentirme al respecto

Es difícil, saber que tu cuerpo dejo de ser tuyo para ser controlado por alguien mas aparte de ti, saber que tu cuerpo dejo de pertenecerte del 50% a ti mismo

Blaine me dio un par de dias de descanso en el trabajo que aprovechare para viajar a Ohio a ver a mi padre, aún debo hablar de eso con él ya que no se que tendre que hacer sexualmente para dejarlo "complacido" antes de irme

Aquel contrato que firme fue un contrato de confidencialidad en donde él expone mis reglas, debo estar callado acerca del tema pero creo que he violado aquella norma ya que Brittany sabe de esto y lo peor ella es una sumisa al igual que yo

No he hablado con ella en dias, cuando yo despierto ella ya no esta y cuando ella esta yo no, esto comienza a ser un poco incómodo para mi el hecho de tenerla y no tenerla aquí

_"Viajare a Ohio, regreso en una semana"_ escribi aquella nota y salí hacia la oficina, tenia que hablar con Blaine

Llegue y mis compañeros me saludaron, pregunte por Blaine y me dijeron que estaba ocupado en su oficina con Max, eso me dio un poco de celos pero dije que esperaría, eso era lo que haría

Caminé hacia mi cubiculo en donde me sente a esperar, un compañero se acerco a mi y comence a platicar con él hasta que vi salir muy molesto a Max

-Señor Hummel, que sorpresa, pase por favor- dijo y yo camine hasta su oficina, el cerro la puerta y me tomo de la cintura -Hola-

-Hola- dije sientiendo su respiración cerca de mis labios

-Es lindo verte aquí- dijo

-Solo viene a avisarte que me ire a Ohio unos días- dije y su expresión cambio

-¿De verdad tienes que ir?- preguntó

-Si, no he visto a mi padre y le prometí que iria a verlo-

-¿Cuantos días?-

-3 dias más de lo que me diste- conteste

-Te espero en mi casa a las 7- dijo soltandome

-¿En serio estas molesto porque ire a ver a mi padre?-

-Kurt, no hablamos de esto antes de que firmaras- dijo subiendo el tono de su voz

-Pues...- quise justificarme pero era imposible, él sabía bien como ocupar eso a su favor, por dios es abogado como no iba a saberlo -Te vere a las 7-

Al llegar a su casa como en aquella entrevista me sentí algo extraño pues ahora sabia porque preguntaba todo eso

Su ama de llaves me guio hasta el otro estudió donde me estaba esperando, toque y abrí la puerta, al entrar era una replica exacta de la oficina, me acerque a tocar una escultura que estaba ahí

-Me encanta su puntualidad Señor Hummel- dijo Blaine a mis espaldas -venga conmigo- dijo tomándome por la cintura conduciendome hasta el sillon

Regreso a cerrar la puerta, esta oficina tenia doble puerta, volvio a caminar hasta el sillon y me besó

-Queria que estuvieras mas listo, pero realmente lo deseó- murmuro y volvio a tomar mi mano conduciendome a un pasadizo secreto donde vi una cama y cosas extrañas

-son mi cliché, señor Hummel, le prometo que son para su placer-

Lo mire mientras se acercaba a sus cosas y las ponia en un pequeño sillon, cuando terminó de acomodarlas se acerco a mi y lo bese

-¿Esta listo?-

Yo asenti, y el volvio a besarme pero esta vez estaba sobre sus piernas no acostado como la vez pasada, el comenzo a desnudarse y a desnudarme, el metia sus manos con desesperación y yo hacia lo mismo pero besandolo, despues me levanto y me quitó el resto de la ropa que poseia aún, se levanto dejandome incado en la cama

El comenzo a tocarme por todos lados, me puso las manos sobre mi cabeza y las ato con algo para que no lo tocara

-Blaine, por favor- gemi

Se coloco en mi y entro, lento, yo gemia y tenia la necesidad de agarrarlo o hacer algo, solo pude gemir hasta el final

**PoV BRITTANY**

Era inevitable ir al trabajo y no ver la cara de odio de Santana, para mi era difícil, aquel arranque de ira me habia hecho fuerte pero _ella sabia exactamente como redoblarme a su merced..._


	15. Chapter 15

**PoV BRITTANY**

_Redoblarme a su merced era lo único que ella sabia hacer_, no queria volver al trabajo pero debia hacerlo, eso ayudaba con la mitad del pago de la renta del departamento

El primer día que volví recuerdo haber entrado a mi cubículo que esta en su oficina y prepararme para cualquier tipo de rabieta que pudiese hacer, pero solo me miró retadoramente hasta que cerro las puertas

-Parece que alguien olvido la cláusula que prohíbe estrictamente el abuso de la sustancia denominada alcohol- dijo

-No estaba borracha, estaba completamente en todos mis sentidos-

-Entonces no veo ninguna razón de su comportamiento-

-¿Por qué siempre te diriges a mi en tercera persona?- ella no dijo nada -Vamos, me has visto desnuda-

-Tu nueva actitud no me gusta- dijo acercándose a mi

-No es una nueva actitud, es un escudo-

-Bueno quitate esa estupida actitud, no me gusta tu defensiva, quita eso de tu persona o si no...-

La mire no queriendola retar pero demostrandole mi nueva fuerza

-O si no qué- dije mirándola

-Esto se acabó, y tu padre tendra que pagar por incumplimiento de contrato estipulado, Blaine se puede encargar de eso- amenazó

* * *

Salí de la oficina y caminé hasta el elevador, baje hasta donde todos los elevadores se conectan y subí hasta el piso 10, debía ver a Kurt

Yo se claramente que el no sabe mucho sobre derecho pero de algo podia servir su conocimiento, ya llevaba aqui casi dos meses

-Necesito hablar con Kurt Hummel- dije algo exaltada a la secretaria

-El señor Hummel...-

-¡Kurt!-grite pero él no vino

Volvi a tomar el ascensor y me dirigi a casa, al entrar vi su nota _"Ire a Ohio, regreso en una semana"_, entre a su habitación para ver si aún no se iba y mi respuesta fue la contraria, ya se habia ido

Necesitaba hablar con él para que lograra que Blaine no procediera aquella demanda, mi padre no tendría con que pagarla más que llendo a la cárcel y eso es algo que no podia permitirme siquiera pensarlo

La semana transcurria de manera lenta, casi siempre estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos, ir al trabajo y soportar a Santana se estaba volviendo dificil aun cuando la amenaza seguia presente, pensaba como decirle a mi padre lo que estaba sucediendo cuando el sonido de llamada lleno toda la casa

-Ho...-

-Tengo una junta muy importante dentro de una hora, se que estas en tu departamento así que cambiate, ponte algo más formal, paso por ti en exactamente media hora-

Sí algo habia aprendido de cuando papá me llevaba a la escuela en las mañanas es que podia arreglarme, peinarme y cambiarme en menos de media hora, me meti a bañar rápidamente y lo demás fue facil

Cuando salí de mi habitación la vi sentada con un vestido entallado rojo, su cabello negro cubriendole un hombro, yo habia optado por un vestido azul con escote, no sabia si esa iba a ser su elección final

-Vamonos- dijo saliendo primero

El camino siempre ha tenido cierta cantidad de incomodidad pero esta vez fue peor

Una parte de parte de mi sabia que no habia hecho nada malo pero la otra parte le constaba que habia cometido ciertas faltas, estaba molesta, por Kurt, ella me prometió que lo cuidaria y que no permitiria que su hermano lo tomara como su desquite sexual pero no lo cumplió

La junta seria en el mismo edificio, ser amante y primera asistente no era sencillo, el trabajo requeria cierto grado de presión, después de algunos meses volvi a ver a Amy, la segunda asistente de Santana, ella habia quedado embarazada y le permitieron ausentarse casi cuando yo comencé con el empleo

La sala de juntas estaba en el último piso del edificio, era un salón elegante

-Espero no haber llegado tarde- dijo ella entrando y saludando a todos los que esperaban tomar asiento

-Sophia, ¿Quienes te acompañan?-

-Ella es mi segunda asistente Amy Thompson y ella es mi primera asistente Brittany Pierce-

Saludé a los que me acababan de presentar, y del otro lado de la sala vi a Kurt muy guapo, con algo de cansancio en la mirada y a Max junto con Blaine, me causo una punzada extraña ver como Max miraba a Kurt, como si quisiera dañarlo cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de Kurt inmediatamente voltee a otro lado

La junta no comenzó hasta que los señores y dueños de_"Lightwood, Anderson &amp; Wright Asociados" _llegaron, hablaron sobre los recursos financieros del año y los focos de cambio de los cuales debíamos trabajar durante un año

* * *

Cuando la junta acabó, fuimos a nuestro departamento aún en la empresa, para mi sorpresa por la hora aun estaban trabajando, algunos pocos habian dejado un par de papeles en mi escritorio, supuse que tendria mucho trabajo así que le avise a Johnnan que no iria a ensayar hoy

-Entiendes la gravedad de tus actos-

-No es nada malo pedir un poco de tiempo de vez en cuando- dije sin mirarla

-Ese tiempo no lo determinas tu-

-Te pedi que cuidaras a Kurt, que no dejaras que tu hermano pensara siquiera en acostarse con él-

-Esa no fue mi culpa Brittany, sabes que a nuestros encuentros no puedes llevar a nadie más-

-Él solo queria protegerme- dije mirandola

-¿Y tú lo protegiste a él?-

Sabia que no lo habia hecho, era mi culpa, lo sabia

-Realmente no quiero hacer esto aquí, pero no me dejas otra opción-

Sólo escuche la puerta principal cerrarse detrás mio

Me acorralo contra la pared, con su mano izquierda puso mis manos sobre mi cabeza para que no pudiera usarlas y con su pierna derecha abrio con destreza mis piernas para ponerme entre ellas y hacer presión en mi sexo

Lentamente fue quitandome la ropa mientras también hacia espacio en el escritorio

Con su mano derecha recorrió desde mis piernas hasta mis pechos y con su boca atacó uno de mis puntos debiles...mi cuello, cada vez que intentaba moverme su pierna presionaria más mi sexo para provocarnos más placer

Sentia mis piernas flaquear, mientras ella jugaba un rato con mis pechos pero ella no me besaba, ella deseaba que le rogara por sus besos

Cuando me recosto en el escritorio sin soltar mis manos para evitar que la tocara saco mis bragas con su mano derecha y enseguida entro en mi con arremetidas fuertes y rápidas

Cuando esta a punto de venirme se detuvo, me tomo por el trasero y su cintura se levanta un poco hace que su pierna rose con mi pierna, hizo esto por un rato hasta que le pido que entre en mi de nuevo y me haga terminar,

Me sorprende que me haya hecho caso ya que las arremetidas son mas rápidas mientras veía sus ojos siento como ambas terminamos y le pido que me besé, ella me da un beso lento pero apasionado en el que nuestras lenguas se encuentran

-No puedes nisiquiera pensar en dejarme sin esto- dijo -_Tú me perteneces_-

* * *

-Sólo estoy pidiendo un poco de tiempo para mí, la escuela, el trabajo y el contrato me tienen ocupada todo el día y realmente me encanta bailar con ellos- mencione aun viendola mientras terminabamos de vestirmos

-Podria considerarlo, ahora sigamos, este informe debe quedar listo hoy mismo-


	16. Chapter 16

**PoV BRITTANY**

Después del trabajo fuimos a mi departamento a terminar unos papeles ya que en su casa posiblemente habría fiesta por la junta y lo que necesitabamos era privacidad

-Y entonces eso fue lo que paso- decía una Santana divertida sobre una anécdota de su infancia

Las dos estabamos riendonos demasiado, pocas veces hablaba sobre cosas personales como su infancia

-Y dime Brittany, ¿como eras de niña?-

-Supongo que era una niña muy divertida hasta que murio mi mamá, despues mi papá se dedicó a su trabajó y a mí, pasamos por muchos momentos malos pero en su mayoria fueron lindos, hasta que llegue a la Universidad y conoci a Kurt, creo que en ese momento volví a ser yo misma-

-Blaine me comento que las cosas no están bien entre ustedes-

-Desde que comenzó todo de la sumisión no ha estado bien, algunas veces llegó y el ya esta dormido y me deja la cena y otras veces esta en su habitación y me ve llegar y se encierra-

-Brit, lo siento, pero así era esto-

-Algunas veces siento que con el dinero que esta ganando va a conseguir otro departamento-

-Venga, no pensemos en eso-  
-Ya he enviado el documento, ¿te parece si hacemos algo divertido?-

_-¿Divertido como qué?-_

Saqué un juego de mesa que mamá habia comprado antes de que fuera al hospital, lo habia jugado varias veces con mi papá y otras tantas con Kurt

Le expliqué las reglas y le preste un poco de ropa, la formalidad no aplicaba ni en el juego ni en mi departamento, mientras ella se cambiaba yo habia ordenado algunas pizzas

-Es tu turno- dijo

Tire los dados y movi mi pieza, recogí una tarjeta y segui avanzando

-Lo compró- mencioné

-Vamos Brit, no necesitas gastar un millón de euros en esa propiedad-

-Lo dices porque llevo más propiedades que tú y porque cada vez que tiras caes en las mismas-

-No necesitó comprar una propiedad cuando con ese dinero puedo comprarme tres reales-

La miré y pidió disculpas, habiamos acordado nada de superioridad durante las rondas, jugariamos tres y quién ganara más debia invitar el desayuno de mañana

Estabamos jugando la segunda ronda cuando sono el timbre, me levanté a atender ya que era su turno de tirar

-¡Britt!- dijo Jonhnan

-Hola, ¿Como estas?- dije abrazandolo

-Yo estoy bien, estaba preocupado por ti, te llamé toda la tarde pero no respondiste y vine a verte-

-Estaba trabajando, pero no debes preocuparte ya, iré a ensayar mañana, espero que no hayan avanzado-

-No, te estamos esperando, sabemos de tu trabajo y lo entendemos, ser primera asistente es dificil, pero estaremos por ahí cuando gustes-

-Gracias por venir Jonhnan- dije sonriendole

Él me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo, cuando lo solté me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, cerre la puerta y comenzo un infierno

-¿Te costaba tanto presentarme?

-No tuve oportunidad-

-¿Y me puedes explicar quien demonios es él y porqué tanta confianza?

-Es mi compañero de baile y amigo-

-Insisto ¿por qué no me presentaste? Me quedé aqui como idiota viendo como ese tipo te comía con los ojos-

_-¿Y qué esperabas que dijera? Hola, te presentó a Sophia Lightwood pero puedes decirle Santana, ella es mi jefa en el trabajo y mi ama sexual cuando necesita descargarse?_

La miré, nadie más dijo nada, el ambiente divertido habia cambiado, despues de cenar ella se fue, me dio un beso y salió por la puerta  
Quería, Deseaba, Debía hablar con Kurt, me quede esperandolo hasta la una de la madrugada, pero no llegó esa noche

**PoV KURT**

Estaba comodamente comiendo con mi família, mi hermanastro Finn estaba en la ciudad junto con mis padres, todo era armonioso hasta que recibí una alerta de la junta, debia regresar en tres dias más

Por la tarde, Finn y yo fuimos de compras, mi moda de preparatoria se habia ido, siempre fui amante del brillo y de ropa extravagante, pero al comenzar en NY perdí totalmente la moda extravagante, comencé a vestirme más "masculinamente" aunque mis accesorios seguían siendo atractivos a la vista

Estabamos ahí, eligiendo el tercer traje que se llevaría Finn, el estaba batallando en el probador ya que no le entraba el pantalón, habia agarrando una talla más chica de la que es; fui a buscar el traje apropiado cuando alce mi vista y vi a un viejo amigo sonriendome

-Jamás pense verte aquí después de la graduación- dijo Adam

-¡Adam! Qué sorpresa-

-¿Aprietos de trajes?- bromeó

-¡KURT ESTO NO ENTRA!- grito Finn desde el probador dandonos mucha risa

-Dame un minuto, a menos que vengas acompañado-

-No, vengo sólo, anda ve al rescate de Finn, aquí te espero-

Busque la talla más grande y se lo llevé, regresé y aún seguia ahí

-¿Cómo te ha tratado Los Ángeles?- pregunté

-Es increible aunque algo lejos de casa, pero el trabajo no puedo quejarme, y tú supe que te fuiste a New York-

-Si estoy en la NYU y trabajo en _"__Lightwood, Anderson &amp; Wright Asociados"_-

-¿Ahí trabajas? Habia escuchado que era muy difícil ser aceptado en esa empresa, claro que no dudo de tu inteligencia-

-Gracias, pero sí es dificil entrar y ascender a esa empresa-

Finn salió después de unas horas en las que le ayude y platique con Adam

-¿Quieren ir a comer?- dijo Adam

Fuimos al área de comida y ordenamos, esperamos y comimos, Finn y Adam platicaban sobre futbol americano y algunas cosas extra y yo solo escuchaba, tal vez en un par de meses podre meterme y dar mi punto de vista sobre eso

Estabamos apunto de terminar y Adam quiso sacar una fotografía ya que tenia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos

* * *

Tuve que regresar a New York después de todo por una llamada urgente y antes de lo previsto, entre a la oficina y comenzo un infierno

-Veo que te fue muy bien viendo a tu padre-dijo Blaine

\- Si, me fue bien- respondi sin saber que él lo decía con sarcasmo

-¿Quienes son ellos?- dijo aventandome su ipad

Vi y era la foto que salía con Adam y Finn, para mi desgracia Adam estaba muy cerca de mí, y habia subido la foto dónde el único posando normal fui yo, Finn estaba haciendo biscos y Adam estaba simulando dandome un beso

-Es mi hermanastro Finn y un amigo-

-Te di permiso para irte, pero ¿sabes lo que eso me costo?- lo mire con duda

-No lo sé- dije casi suspirando, estaba muerto de miedo

Me levanto de mi asiento y me beso

_-Eres mio Kurt,_ ahora alistate, tenemos una junta en dos horas y tú junto con Paran iran conmigo-


	17. Chapter 17

**PoV KURT**

Vestirme para asistir a una junta era lo menos que me preocupaba, habia llevado mi maleta hasta la oficina así que me aliste ahí mismo.

Estaba cansado, durante el viaje a Ohio no habia dormido nada, sabía que estaba mal esconderle cosas a mi familia; Carole sabia que algo habia cambiado en mí, estaba más distraído y bueno ni mi padre ni Finn lo notaron, esa para mí se habia convertido en una ventaja.

Visité algunos lugares hasta que recibí la llamada de Max, tenía que regresar "urgentemente", sin antes prometer que haria lo posible para volver, porque sabía perfectamente que ellos no irian a New York.

Cuando estuve listo, salí del baño y vi la puerta entre abierta de la oficina de Blaine, ya me había acostumbrado a llamarlo así, iba a anunciarle que ya había terminado y estaba listo pero al asomarme a la oficina vi a Blaine despeinado y Max terminando de cambiarse

-Esta no puede ser la última vez Blaine-

-Ya te dije, Kurt acaba de acceder al contrato desde hace algunos días, sabes perfectamente que no puedo incumplir en mi propio contrato-

-Ahora entiendo todo, por eso le diste mi puesto, porque querías experimentar con alguien mucho menor que tú, ¿Has pensado en eso Blaine, ES UN NIÑATO AÚN, en cualquier momento puede molestarse contigo y decir sobre esta "tradición de los Exitosos Lightwood, Anderson, Wright" ¿Dejaras que tu carrera entera se vaya al demonio solo por un niño menor que tú?-

-Max...-

-¿Que imagen dejaras en la sociedad sobre tus padres, tu misma hermana y todos los que llevan esos tres apellidos?-

-Max, sé que Kurt no lo haría, no diría nada, lo poco que sé de él es por lo que he escuchado que Brittany Pierce ha dicho de él, sé que no hablaría porque no solo afectaria a personas como a mi o a mi familia, se involucraría a si mismo y afectaria a muchas personas que solo a mi mismo-

-Blaine, tú sabes que lo que hemos construido no cualquiera va a romperlo, ademas te cansaras del niño inexperto muy rapido-

-Tú eras inexperto al igual que yo cuando comenzo la tradición para mí-

-Pero ambos sabemos que regresaras a mí, y yo regresare a ti y el no formara parte de esto, estaré dispuesto a esperar ese tiempo Blaine-

Estaba observando desde la linea delgada de la puerta ya que no estaba cerrada completamente la puerta, vi como Max se acerco a Blaine y se besaban, baje la mirada y volví a subirla despues de unos segundos, aún estaban besandose así que decidi volverme a meter en el baño, hasta que Max entro, me encontro acomodando mi maleta

-Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de él- dijo tomandome por la solapa del traje

-¿D...de que estas hablando?- dije haciendo mi cabeza aun lado de la suya

-Te dije que mantuvieras distancia porque sabia lo que iba a pasar, pero esto no se va a quedar así Hummel, estare vigilando cada movimiento tuyo-

-¿Por qué harias algo como eso?- menciono Blaine

Inmediatamente Max me soltó, y se acomodaba el traje, yo por instinto me acerque a la pared alejandome de ambos, el celular de Max comenzo a sonar y se retiro a atender la llamada, dejandome solo con él

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo acercandose a mi

-Estoy bien- en ese momento tome mi maleta y salí del baño, encontrandome con una mirada furiosa de parte de Max

* * *

Bajamos al salón principal del edificio en donde se hacian las juntas importantes de _"Lightwood, Anderson &amp; Wright Asociados",_ solamente estabamos esperando al departamento donde trabajaba Brittany, no sabia exactamente que pasaba por mi cabeza, cuando alce la mirada vi a lo lejos a Brittany siendo presentada como primera asistente

-Bruno, ¿Quien es el joven apuesto de los ojos azules?- dijo una señora

-Madre, él es Kurt Hummel, mí nuevo asistente y bueno ya conoces a Max-

-Es un placer volver a verla señora Anderson-

-Igualmente señor Paran, hijo pasemos ya, la junta esta atrasada-

Habra sido más de una hora en la que se hablaron asuntos sobre la empresa, cada departamento y lo que debiamos cambíar para seguir siendo la empresa prestigiada a nivel mundial situada en la gran manzana.

* * *

Cuando la junta dio por terminada subimos a recoger algunas cosas y en mi caso a imprimir el reporte que habia realizado antes de irme a Ohio, Max se habia ido a la fiesta que realizaba la oficina después de cada junta "magistral"

-Haz estado muy serio desde que llegaste a la oficina, ¿estaba bien todo en Ohio?- pregunto despues de un rato mi jefe

-Mi padre se sintio feliz de verme despues de casi un año de no vernos, y volvio a ponerse triste cuando le dije que tenia que regresar-

-Era necesario que asistieras a esta junta, esta en tu contrato de trabajador-

-¿Por qué tienes la mano vendada?-

-Tuve un accidente con un vidrio y me lastime-

-Tengo que disculparme por la apresuración de tu regreso ademas me molesto el a ver visto aquella fotografia con tu hermanastro y ese amigo tuyo-

-Una fotografia no muestra ninguna acción cuando no se ha cometido, no te mentí sobre ir a ver a mi padre y a mi familia, encontrarme con mi amigo fue algo sorprendente ya que todos tomamos caminos distintos, eso es todo-

-¿Entonces a que se debe tu seriedad?-

No habia hecho contacto visual con él desde que comenzo la charla y voltee a verlo, en su cara se notaba cierta duda sobre la situación

-Te vi besando a Max, escuche todo lo que dijeron sobre mí-

Su rostro cambio a una expresión que nunca habia notado en su rostro...estaba sorprendido

-Kurt...-

-No te preocupes, no dire nada no quiero arruinarte ni a tu familia ni a la mía, solamente cumpliré el contrato que hemos firmado entre nosotros y bueno tu puedes seguir haciendo lo que se te plazca con Paran, ahora si me disculpas ire a dejar este reporte a oficina central y me iré a casa- mencione levantandome sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su parte.

**PoV BRITTANY**

Despues de que Santana se fue recogi las cosas, hasta dejar la casa un poco más presentable, me cambie por otra ropa ya que ya me habia hartado de la formalidad que habia tenido la junta y me puse a hacer un poco de limpieza, entre a recoger la basura de la habitación de Kurt cuando me di cuenta de la existencia de la foto de él y Dave, junto con varios vidrios rotos y unas cuantas cosas de curación junto con papeles repletos de sangre

Recogí las cosas y volví a cerrar la puerta dejando la fotografia en su escritorio, estaba por sacar la basura del departamento cuando mi celular sono en indicación de ser un mensaje

_"Espero consideres el hecho de que no solo tenemos un contrato entre nosotras, sino que existen muchas otras cosas que nos mantienen unidas, espero comprendas eso Britt- SL"_


	18. Chapter 18

**PoV BRITTANY**

Mi día nunca era normal, no desde que tenía que averiguar cómo podía detener aquella demanda que tal vez Santana ya había puesto, tampoco sabía cómo se acabarían mis responsabilidades con la vuelta de Amy a la oficina.

Tampoco sabía cómo manejaría mis asuntos con respecto al acuerdo que existía ni como ayudaría a Kurt a afrontar lo que estaba viviendo. Supuse que el arranque que vi en su habitación cuando la asee no había sido por haberse encontrado a Dave, más bien fue antes de irse a Ohio, suponía yo, aunque no estaba muy segura.

Lo único que podía afirmar en ese segundo era que él estaba dormido y yo observaba mi taza quien humeaba entre mis manos, levante mi vista y lo vi pálido y cansado en la puerta de su habitación

-Buenos días- dije mirándolo

-Hola- dijo con voz casi apagada

-¿Todo está bien?- pregunte viendo como negaba con la cabeza

-Podría quedarme a cuidarte-

-Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado, ¿tu como estas? –

-He estado mejor, realmente han sucedido muchas cosas- confesé

-No quiero ir Britt-

-Podemos ausentarnos hoy-

-Ni tu jefa ni el mío querrán-

-No les pediremos permiso- dije con la voz un poco segura

Camine al teléfono y marque la extensión que conocía perfectamente

-Amy…habla Brittany…podrías avisarle a la señorita Lightwood que no asistiré el día de hoy y podrías comunicarle al señor Wright que el señor Kurt Hummel también se ausentara el día de hoy…claro que si Amy, cuídate y gracias-

-Britt ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

-Acabo de darnos el día libre- dije mirándolo confundido –somos estudiantes de últimos periodos escolares, no pueden negarnos los descansos, ellos necesitan nuestras _"perfectas"_ calificaciones- dije caminando hacia el fregadero

-Britt- voltee –Te extraño- confeso

Camine y lo abrace, le pedí una disculpa por no habérselo confesado y le conté lo que había pasado para que yo aceptara aquel acuerdo, omitiendo la demanda que podría estar en contra de mi padre.

* * *

Durante el día que nos tomamos, Kurt me confeso lo que realmente había pasado en Ohio, que había visto a Adam, la fotografía por la que le reprendió Blaine, lo que había pasado cuando acepto la sumisión y detalles que le daban pena confesarle lo que pasaba a su hermano Finn.

Me acompaño a los ensayos con el grupo de danza donde habíamos convivido con Jonhnan y habíamos bailado juntos, algunos pasos él y yo estábamos muy pegados pero al terminar solo nos reíamos y habíamos hablado con la rectora de la universidad para que nos permitiera adelantar horas o que ella podría extender un permiso obligando a nuestra oficina a darnos el tiempo que requeríamos para dedicarnos de completo a la escuela.

* * *

Cuando volvimos a casa encontramos un paquete en la puerta, era de un lugar con destino desconocido, solo contenía en el remitente _**RB**_ y en el destinatario estaba escrito **_KH/BP_** que eran nuestras iniciales.

Entramos al departamento y nos preguntamos si era buena idea abrirlo, pero no sabíamos que podía significar así que decidimos que si seguían apareciendo ese tipo de paquetes íbamos a abrirlos pero que aún no, tal vez podíamos conseguir más pistas.

* * *

Al día siguiente ambos caminamos hacia la escuela y tomamos nuestros horarios como antes, cada cambio de clase intercambiábamos almuerzos o hablábamos en el pasillo, y regresábamos a clase, cuando la jornada terminaba, fuimos a la oficina por las horas que realmente nos debían de dar, sin extras ni más trabajo de lo habitual.

Mi jefa estaba de viaje y se había ido con Amy ya que yo no estaba autorizada para salidas por la escuela, y pensé que no tendría tanto trabajo pero llego el Señor Lightwood a vigilar el departamento.

Cuando mi trabajo me requerío ir al departamento a cargo de Blaine y subí note a Kurt algo nervioso, estaba en la oficina de Blaine con Max y se veían algo tensos tanto Blaine como Max, parecía que estaban peleando pero… _¿Qué hacía Kurt entre ellos dos?_

Regrese a mi trabajo y sentía la mirada del señor Lightwood, como si observara cada movimiento que estaba por realizar

-Señorita Pierce, ¿Me permite un momento?- dijo utilizando el teléfono de su hija

Camine hacia la oficina esperando a que me dijera que me sentara y cuando lo hizo me senté sintiendo una incomodidad muy grande

-Hemos recibido el día de hoy una carta de su universidad informándonos que no puede usted y el señor Hummel cumplir la jornada que está estipulada en su contrato, ¿Ustedes han pedido este documento?-

-No, solo hablamos con nuestra rectora y la señora nos dijo que mandaría ese papel porque hemos bajado en el rendimiento académico, no faltábamos y cuando con todo respeto su hija y su hijo nos requerían a Kurt y a mi más tiempo del que comúnmente teníamos que hacer dejamos de asistir a la escuela, llevamos casi dos meses sin asistir todas las horas-

-¿Por qué no se lo había externado a Sophia?-

-Sé que ella es una mujer muy ocupada, además de que requeriría más tiempo del otro tratado, al que por cierto mi amigo ha comenzado-

-¿Comenzado?-

-Sí, su hijo Bruno o Blaine lo ha adquirido como si fuera un muñeco para ser o cumplir el mismo trabajo que tengo yo en obligación con su hija, pensé que ya lo sabía-

-Señorita Pierce, quiero dejarle algo en claro, su segundo trabajo me obliga a mantenerle al margen en su comportamiento, en cuanto al señor Hummel hablare con el cuándo sea el momento oportuno- dijo levantándose aquel señor de mayor edad, con perfil de ser una persona recta y mirada avellana atrapante

–Mi querida Señorita Pierce, no comenta un error, puede que no sepa que cosas que la mantiene unida a mi hija pero tenga cuidado con que se entrometa alguien más, mucho menos que ella se entere, no quisiera tener que comunicarle malas noticias a su padre y ni al señor Hummel- menciono al momento que puso un par de hojas y salía de la oficina

Levante las hojas y observe fotografías mías con Jonhnan, en uno de los pasos de la coreografía nuestros rostros quedaban un poco cerca y parecía como si nos fuésemos a besar, fotografías de Kurt durante su viaje a Ohio.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal quedándome muda con un solo pensamiento del cual estaba totalmente segura **_esa familia podía destruirnos_**


	19. Chapter 19

**PoV BRITTANY**

Después de aquella platica, volví a mis asuntos y habia guardado las fotografías que habian dejado en el escritorio, esperé la hora de salida y decidi quedarme otro momento para arreglar los pendientes que me habian dejado.

-Pense que ya estabas en casa- escuche la voz de mi amigo

-Yo, ya casi iba saliendo- mentí

-¿Estas bien? Te ves muy palida-

-Tengo que contarte algo pero esperemos a estar en casa ¿de acuerdo?-

Al llegar a casa, le conté sobre lo que me había dicho, las fotografias que me había dado y lo que yo le habia respondido

El me habia contado lo que habia sucedido en la oficina cuando subí, y la manera en la que se sentía.

Kurt bajo a la planta baja a recoger algo que habian dejado, cuando subio me mostró otro paquete de esa persona desconocida, con el mismo remitente _RB_.

Cuando volvio, le confesé algo que habia guardado para mi misma, a lo que Kurt respondió que estaba feliz por mi, y que me apoyaria en todo.

-  
_Dicen que algunos sueños pueden decirte o advertirte sobre cosas que podrian pasar, en mi sueño vi un gran auditorio, supongo que era un concurso, vi a Kurt con otro chico del cual no sabia quien era, a su lado estaba Santana, no supe que paso que vi despues dos ambulancias y a Santana en lo que parecia estar molesta, pero no sabia porque razón._

Desperté, dandome cuenta que habian pasado 4 meses de que comence mi contrato, estabamos en febrero, era dia 14 y llevaba siendo sumisa cuatro meses, dos más que Kurt

Cuando salí encontre a mi mejor amigo sonriendome y poniendo el desayuno en la mesa, sonreí y lo abracé, él era parte de mi familia

El desayuno pasó tranquilo, hasta que tocaron la puerta

-Yo atiendo- dijo Kurt, abriendo

-Buenos días, tengo una entrega especial para Brittany Pierce-

Kurt me miraba emocionado, me levante a recibirlo y era un enorme ramo floral, firmamos de recibido y Kurt brinco super emocionado

-¿De quien son?-

Mire la tarjeta que se encontraba entre las flores y solo tenia un _"Mira tu celular"_ , corri a mi habitacion emocionada y vi un mensaje de Santana

_"Central Park, 15 pm, No llegues tarde"_

-Son de Santana- dije sonriendo

-Veo que sabe como consentirte-

-Quiere que la vea en Central Park- mencione buscando en mi armario ropa limpia

-Es una lástima que no tengas nada que ponerte- dijo, voltee a verlo y observe como dejaba una caja azul

-¿Que es eso?-

-Feliz San Valentin- dijo

Me acerque a la caja azul y vi un vestido amarillo, le sonreí y me meti al baño. Cuando estuve lista me despedí y baje para tomar un taxi

Al llegar a central park la vi, esperandome en el puente, vestia una camisa ajustada azul y un jeans obscuro, su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta y me sonreía

-Hola- dijo

-Las flores son hermosas, haces eso con todas tus sumisas?-

-No, sólo contigo- mencionó

Caminamos un rato, comimos en un restaurante no tan elegante y fuimos a su departamento, bebimos un poco de vino, pero como yo no estaba tan acostumbrada a consumirlo sentia un ligero mareo

Reiamos, estabamos relajadas, no sabia que hora era y hasta cierto punto no me importaba

Tome la iniciativa y la besé, ella correspondio a mi beso, tomabamos respiros y yo tomaba más vino, era embriagador, sentir el sabor a vino de sus labios.

Durante el beso, perdi toda conciencia de mis acciones, en ese momento eramos una sola persona, me separé de ella

-_Estoy enamorada de ti, Sant-_

Ella me miro y volvio a besarme

-  
¡Feliz San Valentin a todos!  
Espero que les guste el capítulo y me ayudarian bastante con algun comentario o con un voto


	20. Chapter 20

**PoV KURT**

Habia olvidado como se sentia llorar una gran parte de la noche pero exactamente no sabia la razón por la que estaba llorando, me sentia humillado, utilizado y despreciado, todo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegue al departamento, Brittany aún no estaba ahí así que termine de acomodar mi maleta, tome una ducha rapida y me cambié el vendaje de mi mano

* * *

Por la mañana me sentia peor de como me habia dormido y Britanny habia sido mi salvadora, en pedir el día libre "por asuntos escolares".

Habíamos ido al parque y por algunas compras ademas de que la acompañe a que ensayara con el grupo de baile que tenia en la universidad, conoci a los que eran sus nuevos compañeros y me sorprendio la cercania que tenia con ese chico Jonhnan, pero preferi no decirle nada y simplemente verla feliz bailando.

Al regresar a casa encontramos un paquete extraño, pero decidimos dejarlo pasar hasta ver si mas adelante seguian llegando.

* * *

El dia de volver a la oficina no era exactamente que estuviera muy lejos o fuera de mi alcance, de hecho, tenia miedo de presentarme despues de lo que habia visto entre Max y Blaine, ese conflicto por mi, verlos besarse y hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba entre ellos, no era exactamente la situacion que habria esperado enfrentar

Al entrar a la oficina, no todos estaban en sus cubiculos, habia volteado hacia la cocina y ahi vi a algunos de los chicos que planearon la fiesta de bienvenida mia, pero decidi caminar hacia mi cubiculo y sacar algunas libretas para adelantar algo de mi tarea

-¿Reconfortante el día libre, Señor Hummel?-

Voltee encontrandome con un sarcastico Max Paran

-No fue reconfortante y mucho menos fue dia libre- respondi

-En esta oficina no hay dias libres a menos que el jefe lo autorice, nadie más puede solicitar ese "lujo" que acaba de tomarse usted-

-Pensé que la oficina y el Señor Wright sabian que soy estudiante universitario, y ustedes necesitan que nosotros "los estudiantes" podamos tener perfectas notas para mantener el status correcto de la oficina a la que representamos- respondí al momento en el que el elevador se abria dejando ver a un "Bruno Wright" impecable

-Señor Hummel, Señor Paran, vengan a mi oficina-

Max me miro de nuevo, con su gesto de odio y repulsion hacia mi, me levante y camine guardando mi distancia de ambos

-Sé que ambos saben lo que ha estado pasando estos días...-

-Nunca quise que usted le quitara el puesto a Max para darmelo a mi- respondí

-Es un acuerdo- replico Blaine

-Pues, tomare un puesto más bajo, para que Max pueda tener su puesto en la empresa como solia tenerlo y cumplire aparte el contrato que hemos firmado-

-Kurt...-

-Dejalo Blaine, el niñato quiere eso, hay que complacerlo- menciono Max

-Puedes dejar ese tono cuando te refieras a Kurt-

-¿Lo vas a defender?-

-Kurt no va a dejar su puesto para complacerte Max, entiendelo, sabias perfectamente que cuando encontrara a otra persona, tu puesto iba a ser obsoleto para ti y en cambio lo iba a utilizar alguien más-

-Pero Blaine, tiene menos de 18 años, en cualquier momento va a traicionarte-

Ellos discutian por cosas que involucraban a mi persona, pero yo era incapaz de defenderme por mi mismo, me sentia inutil, como si fuese una pintura, voltee hacia afuera y vi a Brittany dejandole correspondencia a Amanda y nuestras miradas se cruzaron

* * *

Lo qué siguio despues de que salí de la oficina, fue la desesperación de saber que era lo que seguian discutiendo sobre mi, no vi cuando Max salio, si es que lo hizo, yo cumpli mi horario y baje hacia el departamento donde Britt estaba trabajando

La ví arreglando algunos papeles pero ella era la unica que estaba ahi

-Pense que ya estabas en casa- le dije aunque creo que la espante

-Yo...ya casi iba saliendo- me dijo

-¿Estas bien? Te ves muy palida-

Miro hacia todos lados, despues me miro

-Tengo que contarte algo pero esperemos a estar en casa ¿de acuerdo?-

Al llegar a casa, ella me conto sobre su platica con el padre de Santana y Blaine, las fotografias que habia captado sobre ella y con lo que ella se habia defendido, estabamos sincerandonos asi que le conte la situacion incomoda que habia vivido por Max y Blaine peleandose por mi, lo que habia visto en la oficina el dia de la junta y que me sentia incomodo pero a la vez sin ganas de pertenecer a nadie, no queria cumplir el contrato.

Hablabamos harmoniosamente cuando recibi la alerta por parte de la casera del edificio, así que baje encontrandome con un señor medio alto, traia un paquete en sus manos, me lo entrego y le firme la formula que tenia sobre el paquete, cuando subia por el ascensor vi el remitente, de nuevo ese tal _RB,_ al llegar al departamento le mostre la caja a Britt y guardamos la caja junto con la que habiamos recibido anteriormente

-Kurt, tengo que contarte algo- dijo Britt entrando a mi habitación

-Dime que no planeas hacerte aquel peinado punk que le viste a esa chica de Yale-

-¿La que hace blogs? Por supuesto que no...es otro tema-

-Entonces dimelo-

La vi nerviosa sentandose en mi cama, como si estuviera dudando de decirme lo que estaba pasando, yo tenia la computadora prendida viendo una galeria que estaba a punto de abrir al igual que tendria en su apertura, una coleccion de pinturas, asi que voltee a ver la pantalla hasta que escuche como un susurro

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de Santana-

Voltee a mirarla y su rostro estaba completamente rojo, me habia tomado por sorpresa

-Me has dejado sin palabras Britt, estoy feliz por ti-

Ella me miro como confundida de mi respuesta

-Te apoyare en cada paso si es que te animas a confesarselo algún día- dije riendome y ella respondio la risa

Ya era tarde cuando apague la computadora, para mi suerte era fin de semana pero lo unico que no pude evitar fue pensar en la fecha, puse mi reproductor de música pero los recuerdos inundaron mi mente sobre Dave y sobre Blaine

* * *

Por la mañana preparé el desayuno, atendí la puerta dejando pasar un ramo de flores, pero aunque estaba muriendome de sentimientos en mi interior sonreí enormemente al saber que eran para mi mejor amiga

-¿De quien son?-

Ella miro la tarjeta casi al momento que su celular sonó, firmé de recibido y cerre la puerta

-Son de Santana- dijo sonriendo

-Veo que sabe como consentirte- y lo decia en serio, nadie habia hecho eso por ella

-Quiere que la vea en Central Park- menciono mientras entraba a su habitacion, en ese momento saque la caja azul que habia comprado ayer

-Es una lastima que no tengas nada que ponerte- dije poniendo dicha caja en la cama

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto

-Feliz San Valentin- dije sonriendole

Ella se acerco a la caja y saco el vestido amarillo que habia mandado hacer a su medida, me sonrio y se metio al baño, yo regrese a acomodar mi cama y sacar algunas cosas que pondria en el armario y buscar ropa sucia

Cuando ella estaba lista se despidio y salio, quedandome totalmente solo, asi que puse musica, termine de levantar los platos, puse la ropa mia y de Britt en la lavadora y regrese para cambiar las sabanas de nuestras camas, su cita era a las 3 pm pero habia salido desde la 1 pm para visitar a su padre e ir a la cita

* * *

Termine los deberes, acomodé todo, tomé una ducha y cuando salí me percaté que eran casi las 4, mire de nuevo la pagina de aquella galería y el horario, cerrarian en tres horas más, pensé por un momento y me decidí a pedir un taxi, en lo que llegaba terminaba de acomodar las cosas y cuando escuche el claxon baje

Al llegar a la dirección, mi vision del museo cambio totalmente, era algo surrealista en esta ciudad tan rutinaria, entre y recibi un programa, ademas de champaña gratis, que, para ser la apertura era muy buena la selección de champaña, deguste mi copa y me acerque a una de las pinturas que sentí que me había atrapado totalmente

La pintura era un retrato, tal vez de una dama pero lo que me llamo la atención era la expresión de sus ojos, como si estuviera nerviosa o tuviera miedo sobre algo, aquella desesperación en sus gestos me atrapo totalmente

-Es una basura de pintura ¿No le parece?- escuche una voz con diferente acento a un lado mio, decidi voltear a ver si era a mi al que se referia antes de hacer una tonteria y quedar como tonto

Para mi sorpresa, me encontre con un chico no tan grande de edad, con ojos esmeralda atrapantes, su cabello era largo y chino, que juraria que le llegaba a los hombros

-No me parece eso- respondí

-Entonces dígame, ¿Qué le parece?- dude en responder

-Creo que la encuentro atrapante-

Él me miro confundido y yo justifique mi respuesta con lo que habia pensado antes de que osara interrumpirme, creo que en ningun momento dejo de verme y eso creo que me habia puesto rojo

-Me gusta su perspectiva Señor...-

-Hummel, Kurt Hummel-

-Mucho gusto Señor Hummel, mi nombre es Harry Doncellil-

-Mucho gusto, pero por favor llamame Kurt- dije sonriendole

Harry correspondio mi sonrisa, y para hacer mi nerviosismo menos notorio decidi degustar más de la champaña, sin darme cuenta que alguien a quien conocía habia entrado a la misma galería y me observaba a lo lejos...


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todos, un consejo para este capítulo… aquí les pondré una canción que es esencial, les sugiero que la escuchen cuando encuentren estas marcas ° °.

¡Disfruten el capítulo y déjenme sus comentarios!

Canción: watch?v=4U_2XeIa9dU

* * *

**PoV KURT**

-Y dime Kurt, a que te dedicas- menciono Harry

-Soy estudiante y empleado en una empresa "importante" ¿y tú?-

-Soy un simple admirador de la pintura y el arte en general, ¿Te gustaría otra copa?- Asentí –No te muevas, en un momento regreso- dijo tomando camino hacia la barra de bebidas

-¿Kurt?- escuche mi nombre, voltee y sentí que mi cuerpo dejaba de responderme

_-Dave- _

-Toma tu copa- dijo Harry

Mis movimientos no eran rápidos, no podía siquiera hablar, él estaba frente mío, habían pasado un par de años y estaba diferente, había perdido peso y sin duda vestía mucho mejor que antes donde solía usar jeans y playeras de equipos deportivos y esos molestos tenis manchados de lodo por el futbol americano

-Iré a dar una vuelta por el museo ¿vienes Kurt?- asentí de nuevo y Harry me tomo de la cintura, comenzamos a caminar y hasta que pude reaccione de lo que había pasado anteriormente

-¿Te encuentras bien? Parecía que habías visto un fantasma-

-E…Estoy bien- dije sonriéndole

Terminamos de ver las obras, me obligue a mí mismo a no pensar en Dave y el pequeño encuentro que habíamos tenido, hablaba y comentaba las pinturas con Harry, hasta que caímos ambos en cuenta que cerrarían pronto, vimos a algunas personas agrupadas junto a otras personas

-Voy a ver qué sucede- dijo Harry separándose de mi

En cuestión de segundos volvió con una tabla y una fórmula de documentación

-Están pidiendo a los asistentes que den sus datos personales, toma esta es para ti-

Le sonreí de nuevo y comencé a llenarla, al cabo de unos minutos ambos terminamos y la llevamos, saliendo de la galería

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte- dije nervioso

-Para mí también fue un gusto conocerte- dijo sonriéndome

-Hasta luego Harry- mencione comenzando a caminar hacia la siguiente calle donde tomaría un taxi para ir a mi casa

-Kurt- escuche de nuevo la voz de Harry y voltee a verlo –Sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero ¿Quisieras darme tu numero? Me encantaría coincidir contigo de nuevo-

-Claro- dije tomando su celular y escribiendo mi número –Llama cuando quieras-

El comenzó a caminar sin dejar de sonreírme y yo comencé de nuevo mi caminata hacia la parada

* * *

Tarde en llegar al apartamento ya que quería caminar un poco y estaba convencido que Britt no volvería a casa hasta mañana temprano, simulando no hacer ruido alguno y metiéndose a su cuarto para hacerme creer que llego tarde y no quería despertarme, conocía esa excusa desde que éramos compañeros de cuarto en la universidad pero ahora que éramos propietarios de un apartamento en la ciudad seguía aplicando esa misma estrategia

Comí la cena en el restaurante chino donde solíamos cenar todos los viernes y camine a casa, había esperado en la recepción otro paquete del misterioso remitente, con este eran 4 paquetes ya y subí

Al llegar a mi piso, me confundió encontrar la luz prendida y abrí la puerta encontrándome con Blaine sentado en el sillón

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- dije

-Te mande muchos mensajes y no respondías, recordé que Santana tiene copia de las llaves y se las pedí…tenía que venir a verte-

-Pensé que estaría con Max-

-¿Por qué estás hablándome formalmente, Kurt?-

-Ya no sé cómo hablarte- mencione entrando al apartamento y dejando la bolsa de sobras mi cena en la mesa

-Había pedido la cena para ambos- lo mire y el señalaba la cocina -¿Qué sucede Kurt?-

-Acabo de tener un día muy largo, y si no es imprudencia ni irrumpo en ninguna cláusula de su contrato me agradaría que saliera de mi departamento-

-Tenemos que hablar Kurt- él hablaba pero yo simulaba no escucharlo, camine hacia mi habitación y él me detuvo del brazo -¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿Alguna vez has tenido una relación de verdad?- Pregunté y él negó con la cabeza, sus ojos avellana estaban centrados en los míos –Blaine, cuando comienzas algo con alguien lo menos que deseas es saber que existen fantasmas perturbando, sabia lo de Max mucho antes de confirmar que era cierto-

Me metí en mi habitación, y me senté en el colchón, Blaine después de un par de minutos entro con dos vasos y una botella de vino

-Creo que no tienen copas- dijo sonriendo

-Tú me lo confirmaste…- dije ganándome su confundida mirada –Que habías estado con él-

-Kurt, no puedo hacer lo que pediste, bajarte el puesto y dárselo de nuevo a Paran, no puedo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque te quiero a ti en ese puesto- dijo dejando los vasos y el vino en la mesa de noche y sentándose cerca de mí –Entiende, tarde tanto en encontrar a alguien como tú-

-¿Un inexperto como yo?- dije citando las palabras dichas por Max anteriormente

-A alguien perfecto como tú- dijo acercando su mano a mi cuello –No te voy a dejar ir-

Se acercó a mis labios y me beso, yo no quise quitarme

-Te amo- dije cuando lo tome del cabello, él poco a poco se retiró del beso

-¿Tú qué?- pregunto

-Creo que me enamore de ti- dije

Él volvió a besarme y poco a poco nos fuimos recostando en la cama, nuestra ropa salía sobrando entre nosotros, fue realmente dulce y paciente, aun no me acostumbraba a la sensación de tenerle dentro de mi

Me estaba entregando a él no como otras veces, esta era real, estábamos uniéndonos, subimos el ritmo hasta el final, hicimos el amor románticamente pero habíamos terminado haciéndolo a su manera

* * *

Desperté y ya no estaba en la habitación, había una nota en la mesa "_Feliz San Valentín Kurt -Blaine_"

Me levante y busque mi pijama, me la puse y salí de la habitación, eran casi las tres de la mañana, me metí en la cocina y vi su celular, estaba prendido, tenía llamadas perdidas de Max, lo bloquee y lo puse en la mesa por si regresaba por él, cuando apague la luz de la sala vi que se volvió a encender, esta vez era un mensaje de texto, levante el celular y vi su mensaje, por error mío lo había abierto y me quede leyendo los mensajes

_Max P. "Habíamos quedado de vernos hoy ¿recuerdas?" _

_Yo: "Lo sé, pero tengo que arreglar algo"_

_Max P. "De acuerdo, que sea rápido…ya quiero que estés aquí" _

_Yo: "Lo será, recuerda te amo solo a ti" _

_Max P. "Y con respecto a Kurt…"_

_Yo: "Sabes perfectamente que Kurt no me importa todo es una pantalla, sabes que solo es un estúpido contrato que debo cumplir por culpa de mi hermana, te veo más tarde y hablamos"_

Segundos después escuche que se abría la puerta, levante la vista con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y lo vi en el marco de la puerta

-Kurt…-

-Max te ha estado buscando, no sabía que lo habías olvidado aquí- dije controlando mis lágrimas y entregándole su celular

El miro la pantalla y vio el contenido del último mensaje que había recibido

-Me entregue a ti como no lo hice con nadie- dije –Me enamore de ti Blaine, firme un estúpido contrato por ti aun sin conocerte-

-Kurt hablemos por favor-

-Vete- pedí dejando las lágrimas salir, observe que se acercaba a mí de nuevo –Vete…déjame solo… ¡DEJAME SOLO!- grite aventando la bolsa que había dejado hacia la puerta y viendo como la cerraba de nuevo


	22. Chapter 22

**PoV BRITTANY**

-¿No dirás nada?- dije después de habernos separado de aquel beso

-Britt, sabes perfectamente mi concepto de amor-

-Pero eso puede aplicar también con nosotras, escucha, me enamore de ti aun con todo lo que estaba pasando, el contrato, los acuerdos, todo-

-Y yo me enamore de ti- dijo sonriéndome

-¿Entonces qué dices sobre intentarlo?- pregunte

-Pero sería algo solo entre nosotras dos, nadie más puede saberlo, ni siquiera tu amigo- comento

-Te amo- dije ganándome una sonrisa nerviosa de ella y acto seguido, volvió a besarme

* * *

No supe en que momento del beso me quede profundamente dormido a su lado, verla dormir era todo lo que quería hacer el resto de mi vida.

Si bien me había enamorado de ella de manera rápida, pero estaba segura que era correspondida totalmente, podía tal vez enseñarle a amar como mi padre me había enseñado a mí y que juntas encontráramos la manera de romper con esa tradición de su familia y tal vez en un futuro crear nuestras propias tradiciones.

Era muy soñadora, mi padre siempre lo había dicho, pensaba en lo que deseaba pero nunca pensaba la manera que quería conseguirlo ni en las complicaciones que podían existir para alcanzar ese sueño

Volví a dormir pensando en el futuro que había planeado en solo minutos junto a ella mientras la veía descasar.

Al despertar me di cuenta de la hora, era tarde, eso era cierto, me levante y le di un beso en los labios como despedida, la vería más tarde en la oficina, me metí al baño de su departamento y me cambie de ropa, Kurt me mataría si se enterara de que cargue con una muda de vestuario, me peine y salí hacia la escuela, había dejado mis libretas en el casillero desde el viernes

Todo el plan había salido bien así que no me preocupe, lo único que no contemple fue el hecho de que no tenía ninguna clase con él en el día y con suerte lo vería hasta el descanso o en la oficina

Cuando la hora del descanso comenzó me dirigí hacia su salón pero no lo vi

-¿Has visto a Kurt?- le pregunte a Adam

-No, no lo hemos visto en todo el día- respondió

Le agradecí y camine hacia el comedor

-Britt- voltee y vi a Jonhnan sonriéndome

-Hola- respondí a su saludo

-¿Dónde te metiste ayer?, Sugar estuvo llamándote todo el día al celular-

-Yo…tuve una cita anoche y no estuve en casa pero se quedó mi amigo en ella ¿Recuerdas a Kurt?-

-¿El chico de los ojos azules?- pregunto y asentí –Lo recuerdo-

-El problema es que no sé dónde está, llevo buscándolo toda la mañana pero me dicen que no lo han visto y sabes no suele faltar a la escuela-

-No lo he visto, pero tengo un amigo que puede ayudarnos, creo que está en su misma clase o en la mayoría de ellas-

Dijo caminando escaleras arriba, yo realmente desconocía esos salones ya que nunca había subido más que a mis salones y el salón de baile que estaba en los primeros pisos, cuando el abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar fue cuando entramos a la sala de pintura

Había cuadros grandes y hermosos a mi vista, me quede contemplado uno hasta que escuche

-Ella es Brittany- voltee y vi a Jonhnan platicando con un chico un poco más pequeño que él pero de cabello largo y rizado así que decidí acercarme para hablar con ellos

-Hola- dije saludando

-Sé que estas en una de las clases de literatura y quería preguntarte sobre si has visto a alguien…

-Sé llama Kurt, Kurt Hummel- cuando dije su nombre, vi como sus ojos se iluminaban

-Lo conocí ayer- dijo nervioso –Pero no lo he visto hoy-

-¿Dónde lo viste?- pregunté, él me miro nervioso y volteo a ver a Jonhnan

-Puedes decirle Hazz?-

-En la galería que inauguró la escuela, fui ayer y estaba ahí, comenzamos a platicar, se encontró con alguien pero lo ignoro totalmente, seguimos platicando en la tarde hasta que nos fuimos, le pedí su número y se fue, de ahí no lo he visto-

-¿Recuerdas cómo era la persona que se encontró?- en mi mente solo circulaba la idea de que fuera Blaine y que estuviera con él

-Más alto que nosotros, un poco moreno y de ojos café- nada de las características coincidían con Blaine

Jonhnan le agradeció y salimos del salón, termine el día escolar normal y me dirigí a la oficina

-¿Todo bien en la escuela?- dijo Sant sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Sí, solo me quede pensando en una cosa- dije acercándome a ella y besándola –Me encantas-

-Y tú a mí-

-¿Crees que podamos ir a cenar a un lugar tranquilo y romántico alguna vez?- pregunté

-Lo haremos, sabes me quede pensando en algo anoche-

-Dímela-

-Si vamos a comprometernos en una relación creo que debo encontrar la manera de parar la tradición-

-¿Cómo la pararon tus padres?- pregunté

Ella me miro como tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos

-Aún no puedo decírtelo, pero prometo que lo haré, ahora volvamos al trabajo, mi padre puede entrar a supervisar todo en cualquier momento- dijo dándome un largo beso antes de volver a su lado del escritorio


	23. Chapter 23

**PoV Kurt**

Sentirme basura era lo único que hacía desde que corrí a Blaine del departamento, no sabía que pensar o hacer, traté de llamar a Britt pero estaba seguro que estaba ocupada con Santana, tal vez ella tendría suerte de ser correspondida en sus sentimientos hacia su ama, mientras que yo había confesado algo que sentía desde que lo conocí y solo gane un par de mensajes ofensivos hacia mi

Solo era un juego, un juguete sexual de un hijo de familia rica cuyo poder podría derrumbar a miles de personas si se lo propusieran, tenían el poder y los contactos necesarios para que con un par de llamadas terminaran con empresas enteras o familias.

Mire mi mano y seguía sangrando, me había quedado sin vendajes así que tuve que recurrir a una toalla de baño, me había abierto la herida, aunque no recordaba con que lo había hecho, me deje la toalla en la mano y volví a sollozar.

* * *

El día se prestaba para pasar un estupendo momento en la escuela pero no tenía ganas de salir del departamento, mucho menos de ir a trabajar, Britt no volvió en toda la noche y supuse que estaría en la escuela, sabía que los lunes teníamos descansos iguales tanto en la escuela como en el trabajo, y si no me veía me estaría buscando, lo que ella no sabe es que es la única persona a la que le he hablado, al resto que les pregunte no sabrán quien soy o en donde estoy, así que podía estar todo el día por mi cuenta.

Me metí a la cocina y vi lo que hubiese sido nuestra cena, Blaine había pedido un banquete romántico, abrí la nevera y estaba otro vino esperando ser abierto, metí la comida y deje la botella, cocine algo y subí a la terraza del edificio, me gustaba la vista, podía ver casi toda la ciudad, aún era temprano así que no había tanto movimiento como en la tarde.

Me quede pensando en el raro día que viví ayer, desde la confesión de Britt hasta los mensajes de Blaine y Max, pero lo más impactante fue el haber visto a Dave desde años, y claro haber conocido a ese chico de ojos y cabello lindo llamado Harry, sentía que lo conocía de algún lado pero no podía recordar de dónde.

No sabía qué hora era, suponía que por la forma o posición del sol era más de medio día, Brittany no llegaría temprano ya que casi siempre los lunes ensayaba con su equipo y se pasaba la noche en casa de Santana, yo le llevaría su ropa mañana a la escuela y se bañaría rápido antes de irnos al trabajo, esa era nuestra rutina, siempre de cada semana

Mi humor no había cambiado, para nada, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por hacer algo en la casa, seguía desordenada pero salí a hacer compras a la tienda que estaba cerca de la casa y cuando salía me pareció ver a Dave en la calle del frente, afortunadamente llevaba mis gafas obscuras y evite que me viera.

Cuando llegue al edificio vi la camioneta de Blaine, Ernest, su chofer estaba afuera esperándolo, sabía que estaba dentro pero no podía huir de mi propia fortaleza, lo salude y subí las escaleras, cuando llegue al apartamento escuche su voz

-"No hay señales de él aquí" "¿Estás seguro que no se encontraba en la escuela?" "Si vez a Brittany pregúntale, ella debe saber en dónde se encuentra"-

Me asome por el rabillo de la puerta y vi que hablaba por celular, no sabía con quién, escuche otra voz dentro y me aleje un poco

-¿Esto es de él?- pregunto Blaine con un tono distinto en su voz, estaba angustiado

-Al parecer, estaba en su habitación y al parecer está fresca-

No reconocí al voz de la otra persona aunque supuse que había llegado con Blaine, tome un gran bocado de aire y entre poniendo mi mejor cara de confusión y molestia

-¿Qué demonios hacen en mi departamento?-

-No respondías tus llamadas, fui a buscarte a la universidad y no te habías presentado, fui a la oficina y no estaba registrada tu entrada, te llame muchas veces y no respondiste, estaba preocupado por ti-

-¿No sé te ocurrió que quería estar solo?-

Él me miro con confusión en su mirar, como si lo acusara de haber asesinado a alguien

-Estaba angustiado por ti-

-El gran Blaine Anderson angustiado por su amante, que gran novedad- dije

Miro hacia atrás donde estaba la otra persona viéndonos, le pidió que lo esperara en la camioneta y él se fue sin decir nada

-No puedes decir eso de amante en voz alta-

-¿Por qué no? Que se enteren tus trabajadores que tienes un amante, por contrato no por amor-

-sabes que nadie lo sabe-

-A excepción de tu adorado Max- dije con rabia, un sentimiento del cual jamas había experimentado pero que estaba seguro que se volveria mi mejor amigo

-Estoy cansado de eso- grito

-Entonces termina el contrato- defendí sacándolo de contexto –Tú decides eso-

-No sé de que estas hablando-

-Lo sabes perfectamente, en una de las apéndices del final, dice que cuando no haya entendimiento entre una de las dos partes, el amo puede dar por terminado el contrato-

Vi su expresión de duda, apostaría que repasaba todo el contrato en su mente para llegar a esa parte

-Seré estúpido e inexperto, pero se leer perfectamente…Termina el contrato Blaine, déjame ir-

El me miraba con dolor en la mirada, mientras que yo sostenía mi paz y estabilidad en mí mismo, dándome ánimos cortantes y determinados para qué accediera

-No quiero hacerlo- dijo mirándome

-Yo no corresponderé más a tu posesión, así que si te queda una pizca de decencia, da por terminado el contrato-

Miró hacia la ventana, se pasó las manos por el cabello, y camino hacia mí, me tomo por la cintura y me beso

**_-Kurt Hummel, ahora eres libre- _**


	24. Chapter 24

** watch?v=8dZnX41XGzg**

**PoV Brittany**

Regrese al departamento al momento en el que Blaine salía y subía a su camioneta, pensé que esa era la razón por la cual Kurt no había estado en la escuela durante el día, subí pero fui detenida por un hombre de complexión más alta que yo, sentía que lo había visto antes en algún lado pero no podía diferenciar de donde

-Hola ¿Podrías ayudarme?- dijo

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Estoy buscando a Kurt Hummel ¿Él vive por aquí?-

-Claro, vive en este edificio pero por ahora no está en casa, si gustas decirme tu nombre y yo cuando lo vea le diré que viniste a buscarlo- ofrecí amablemente

-Mi nombre es _Dave Karofsky_-

-Mucho gusto, soy Brittany Pierce, le diré a Kurt que viniste a verlo-

Vi cómo se alejaba y después volví a subir las escaleras, me sorprendió ver la puerta abierta y a mi amigo parado como si estuviera en otro lado como si no estuviera en este mundo

-¿Kurt?-

No respondía, así que decidí ayudarlo a irse a la cama, lo acosté e inmediatamente cerró los ojos, no supe cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo pero cada veinte minutos entraba a verlo, realmente me preocupaba

Le había marcado a Jonhnan para informarle que Kurt estaba en casa sano y salvo y me pregunto si necesitábamos algo, a lo que respondí algunos materiales para curación y respondió que estaba en el ensayo de la presentación, así que le propuse que vinieran a mi casa, podríamos ensayar en la azotea ya que quería estar al pendiente de mi amigo

Una hora después de la llamada, llego junto a los demás chicos de baile y un chico de tez blanca y ojos verdes que reconocí instantáneamente, era Harry

El me ayudo a verificar la herida de Kurt y a curarlo, mi amigo seguía totalmente dormido y Harry se ofreció a quedarse cuidándolo, le deje mi número de celular solamente para ser marcado en cuanto se despertara y salí hacia la azotea

Después de una dos horas, bajamos a cenar, estábamos nerviosos, la puesta seria pronto y necesitábamos todas las energías, cuando entramos al departamento vi a Kurt y a Harry hablando, mi amigo estaba llorando y Harry sostenía sus manos en señal de apoyo, después se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia pero aun así no se separaron

Cenamos todos juntos y después se fueron mis amigos, quedándonos Harry, Jonhnan, Kurt y yo, estuvimos platicando un rato largo hasta que se hizo tarde y les ofrecí quedarse en nuestra casa, Harry durmió en el sillón al igual que Jonhnan y nosotros en nuestras habitaciones

Por la mañana me retire, tenía que ir a ver a Santana pero mis amigos se quedaron al cuidado de Kurt, eso me hacía sentirme un poco más segura ya que confiaba en ellos aunque apenas conocía a uno de ellos

Al llegar al departamento en el edificio, Nydia me dijo que no estaba, pero escuche su risa en la oficina principal, así que omití lo que ella había dicho y camine hacia la puerta, cuando llegue escuche su voz claramente

-Pensé que no estabas en casa- dije abriendo la puerta y encontrándola con otra chica en sus piernas, ambas semidesnudas, al verme quito a la rubia y comenzó a buscar su ropa de manera desesperada

-B…Britt- dijo tartamudeando

Me quede viendo a la chica que ahora estaba de espalda a mí, colocándose su playera de nuevo

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunte desconcertada

-Ella…-

-Mi nombre es Quinn- dijo la rubia detrás de ella

-¿Podrías dejarnos solas?- dije de mala gana

Ella salió de la habitacion dejándome con una sonrojada Santana

-¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?-

-Ella…la conocí esta noche – identifique perfectamente como hablaba, había estado bebiendo

-¿Y por eso estaba en tus piernas?-

-¡TÚ ESTABAS CON TU AMIGUITO!-

-¡CON MI AMIGO, NO EN LAS PIERNAS DE OTRO!-

-Brittany, cálmate-

-Dime que rayos estabas haciendo con ella… ¡PENSÉ QUE LO NUESTRO ERA ALGO OFICIAL!- dije subiendo la voz, en este segundo no me importaba que hubieran otras personas dentro de la oficina

-¡ERES MUY TONTA SI PIENSAS QUE LO NUESTRO ERA ALGO OFICIAL, FUI CRIADA PARA _TENER UNA AMANTE A LA CUAL NO DEBO AMAR_!... Así que grábatelo Brittany… solo eres eso, _una simple amante más_-

Camine hacia ella y le di el golpe más fuerte que alguna vez he dado, y con lágrimas amenazando con salir de mis ojos me dirigí a la salida

* * *

Eran las 4 pm y sentía mi garganta arder, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas llevaba en ese bar, habían pocas personas, unos con varias botellas a mi alrededor y otros apenas llegando, unos bailando indecentemente y otros llorando, habían un par de chicas llorando y cantando mientras sostenían botellas de coñac y yo tenía a mi disposición más de dos botellas de tequila de marca azul, me habían dicho que era delicioso y lo comprobé

Estaba pensando en sus palabras _"SI PIENSAS QUE LO NUESTRO ERA ALGO OFICIAL, FUI CRIADA PARA TENER UNA AMANTE A LA CUAL NO DEBO AMAR, SOLO ERES ESO, UNA SIMPLE AMANTE MÁS" _cuando por los altavoces del bar comenzó una canción un poco relajante pero que había escuchado más de una vez pero que comenzaba a tener sentido en mi vida

_"__I want a lover, I don't have to love  
I want a girl, who's too sad to give a fuck"_

Maldita canción de Bettie Serveert, esa canción decía lo que Santana había dicho, quería una amante a la que no debía amar, a la que nunca podría amar y yo me sentía tan idiota por permitirle entrar en mi vida de manera que jodiera todo lo que se suponía que era

Odiaba su actitud, odiaba su inseguridad, odiaba que siempre estuviera insegura sobre nosotras, pero odiaba aún más estar llorando por ella

No supe en que momento conteste mi teléfono, era Jonhnan, le pedí que viniera por mí y con esfuerzo y la vista nublada saque el dinero para pagar lo que había consumido, vi entre sombras a un chico corriendo y sosteniéndome, le sonreí y salimos del bar

Creo que fuimos a su departamento porque no reconocía el camino, al llegar me ofreció un café cargado y algo de comer

-Jonhnaaaaan, lo sientooo tantooo- dije arrastrando las palabras, no estaba tan perdida pero me sentía cansada

-¿Qué sucedió Britt?-

-Santana… le entregue mi corazón y muchas cosas más para que ella simplemente no quisiera intentarlo y decidiera acostarse con otra tipa donde solía acostarse conmigo-

Alce mi mirada y lo vi mirándome, estaba a lado mío como si estuviera procesando lo que le había dicho

-Entiendo Britt, pero eso no es motivo para que tomes de esta manera-

Lo mire de nuevo y lo abrace mientras lloraba, y el solamente me sostuvo, desearía platicar con Kurt sobre todo esto, sabía que él podría comprenderme pero había algo que aún me movía…aun no finalizaba mi contrato con ella, lo que significaba que me limitaría a cumplir mi condena por cuatro meses más

Alce mi rostro para reincorporarme

-No quiero aprovecharme de la situación Jonhnan-

Lo mire y sin pensarlo tantas veces lo besé sin sentir culpa a lo que él correspondió al beso


	25. Chapter 25

PoV Brittany

Me separe del beso con Jonhnan, y lo mire, me sentía totalmente apenada con lo que acababa de pasar, pero no fui capaz de retractarme de lo que había hecho ya que una parte de mi quería hacerlo desde que lo conocía pero había ocupado su atención para besarlo, me sentía mal, quise reincorporarme pero mi cuerpo me traicionaba totalmente, no tenía respuesta de mi cuerpo

-¿Estas más tranquila?- preguntó

-Sí, aunque sigo sintiéndome la mayor basura del universo-

-¿Por qué dices eso Britt?-

-Es complicado, no se como reaccionare mañana, ya que debo ir a trabajar-

-Pero podrías renunciar si tú quisieras-

-Las cosas no son así de fáciles-

Estaba a punto de explicarle cuando sonó su celular, se levantó hacia la ventana y yo sorbí un trago más del café

-Era Harry- mis ojos se posaron en Jonhnan pensando que algo le había sucedido a mi amigo –Tranquila, quería saber si estabas conmigo-

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi departamento?, necesito ver como esta Kurt-

-¿Qué le sucedió?-

-Eso es justamente lo que me gustaría saber, no lo había visto tan deprimido-

* * *

Después de un rato, y ya sintiéndome mejor, regresamos al departamento, Jonhnan me agarraba de la mano y no me hacía sentir incomoda, me agradaba la protección que me proporcionaba

Harry abrió la puerta y nos dijo que pasáramos sin hacer tanto ruido, pero me quede pasmada al ver a aquel chico, Dave en la habitacion hablando con Kurt, y reaccione, era el chico de la fotografía que me había mostrado la primera noche que pasamos juntos en la universidad

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?- le pregunte a Harry

-Llevan quince minutos hablando, Kurt abrió la puerta cuando él llego, creo que no pudo evitar que estuviera ni que quisiera hablar con él, después entraron a la habitacion y he estado esperando a que me diga algo para pedirle que se vaya o por si necesita algo-

-¿Realmente te gusta el chico, verdad hermano?- Comento Jonhnan

Vi como Harry bajaba su vista y volteaba a ver a mi amigo, en el momento en el que el volteo hacia afuera viéndonos, Dave se levantó, le dijo algo y después salió de la habitacion, se despidió de nosotros cortésmente y salió del departamento

Kurt tenía los ojos totalmente enrojecidos, se veía cansado con demasiadas ojeras y no me agradaba para nada verlo así, me miro y corrí a abrazarlo, estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre lo que había sucedido para que se pusiera de esa manera cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta, para mi sorpresa era Santana

-Regresare pronto y hablaremos lo prometo-

Ella miro con enojo a Jonhnan y a Harry y salí detrás de ella

-¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas?-

-Estaba ocupada- dije sin querer hacer pelea, sabía que si le respondía de mala manera nunca me dejaría de molestar

-¿Con ese tipo y el otro chico?-

-Son amigos míos y de Kurt, tienen derecho a visitarnos-

-Vendrás conmigo en este momento- dijo bajando las escaleras

Baje con ella y me subí al automóvil, lo arranco y condujo hasta su departamento, para mi corazón roto y esperanzas nulas, me obligaba a mí misma a aceptar el mandato del contrato, solo era una amante, ella no tendría esa capacidad de pensar libremente o por lo menos no ahora en lo cual yo podía encajar en su vida o en la forma que ella llevaba

-Me tienes esperándote- dijo besándome

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo como si no lo conociera, necesitando sentirme, no era un poco más alta que yo y podía manipular mis movimientos para su beneficio.

-Te deseo tanto- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocando que mi sexo comenzara a actuar involuntariamente, caminamos hasta su habitacion y me desnudo, sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus manos deslizando mi ropa y sus intenciones nubladas como siempre, donde no sabía si quería hacerme suya o simplemente saciar sus deseos, recostando mi anatomía en su cama

-_Tómame_\- susurre al sentir sus manos llegar al centro de mi cuerpo y viéndola a los ojos, llenos de deseo al igual que los míos, cuando sentí que había quitado todas las prendas que poseía en ese momento, un escalofrió recorrió mi interior cuando con sus manos me volteo quedando de pecho en el colchón

-Eres mi esclava Britt, no puedes dejarme- dijo mordiendo mi trasero y recorriendo con su lengua el espacio de separación entre ellas, uno de sus dedos recorría mi clítoris y el otro amenazaba con entrar –Chupa- ordeno y obedecí

Un placer fue sentir su dedo dentro, después un segundo y esperar un tercero fue mi perdición, movía, los metía y sacaba en un vaivén de velocidad imposible de contener, cuando ya no los sentí mi cuerpo reacciono ante la pérdida, que fue reemplazada por su lengua

Su experta lengua me hacía sostener su cabello obligándola a quedarse donde estaba y que me proporcionara placer, fue hasta que un orgasmo sentí formarse en mi interior, y dejándolo escapar, ella me sonrío ante la potente sensación que había provocado en mi

Me entregue de nuevo a su merced, sabiendo que de una manera a otra, solamente era su juguete sexual.

* * *

Tuve que regresar a casa después de todo, pase a comprar algunas cosas para la cena pero realmente no me alcanzaba para nada, no había llevado ni mi celular ni la cartera, mientras Santana dormía le robe un poco de efectivo y me fui del departamento, cuando iba saliendo, Quinn venia llegando, supuse que se aburría de tener solo una amante que buscaba tener dos, pero no opine nada, simplemente me fui

Toque la puerta del departamento y Jonhnan me miraba y me abrazo, sus brazos me daban un gran alivio… si tan solo supiera que fui débil de nuevo, me indico que estaban preparando la cena y que fuera a despertar a Kurt, toque su puerta y lo vi dormido

-¿Kurt?-

Volteo a verme y aunque la habitacion estaba totalmente obscura, podía ver sus lágrimas acumuladas

-Vamos a cenar, tienes que comer algo-

El asintió y se levantó de la cama, le ayude a llegar al comedor, sabía que las cosas no iban del todo bien, y no solamente había sido por lo que sea que haya sucedido con Blaine, había algo dentro de él, nunca lo había visto tan deprimido, supuse que un poco de compañía le haría bien, por lo que salí a la terraza a llamarle a su hermanastro Finn, quien me conto lo que había sucedido el día que regreso a New York, le habían detectado cáncer a su padre y Finn le llamo apenas una semana atrás, ya que decían los doctores que estaba avanzando y él aún no lo sabe.

Cuando regrese, vi que estaba comiendo un poco de sopa caliente y me alegro verlo haciendo eso, había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte el enterarse de lo de su padre y que no haya tenido el permiso de irse, pero sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, Blaine tenía que ver en esto.

-¿Por qué decías que era complicada tu historia con tu jefa?- pregunto Jonhnan

Kurt me miro y sabía que no podíamos seguir ocultando la historia

-Desde hace un par de meses ambos trabajamos en el mismo edificio, pero tenemos una doble profesión- comencé

-Somos los "juguetes sexuales" de nuestros jefes- dijo Kurt, había sido la primera palabra que había expresado después de mucho tiempo, o por lo menos en mi presencia

Durante la cena nos contó lo que había sucedido, todo lo que le confeso a Blaine, los mensajes de su celular, su corazón estaba destrozado, era la primera vez que el sentía algo por alguien después de Dave, el regreso de este a su vida y lo confundido y atormentado que se sentía, lo usado que había sido por mi culpa.

-No entiendo algo- dijo Harry – ¿Por qué están con esas personas? ¿Por qué estuviste con Blaine y porque tu Britt estas con Santana?-

-Porque nos volvimos sus amantes, un contrato valido que somos sus esclavos por así decirlo- dije viéndolos, ambos tenían la expresión de sorpresa más controversial, no era fácil confesarles que éramos amantes por contrato, no por amor

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan siendo eso?-

-Ambos menos de un año- respondí

-¿Por qué aceptaron?-

-Yo fui por entrevista y como "castigo" y Britt por acuerdo desde que era una niña- comento Kurt

El resto de la noche les explicamos toda la historia sobre nosotros y nuestras historias.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se ofreció a acompañar a Kurt a la oficina a presentar su renuncia en lo que yo tenía que ir a la universidad.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26 **

_**PoV Kurt**_

Mi madre solía decir que si sembrabas cosas malas, tendrías una cosecha mala, de niño no sabía a qué se refería con eso pero ahora lo comprendía, y todo se había vuelto más claro que la misma agua

Sabía que lo de Blaine me afectaría pero no sabía que iba a ser tanto, recordaba su voz después de besarme diciéndome que ahora era libre, del contrato y supongo que del trabajo que tenía…el trabajo rutinario y toda conexión que habíamos creado a lo largo de unos meses

Cuando él se fue del departamento me quede estático, no recordaba cómo moverme y tampoco sabía que iba a ser de mi ahora, solamente sentí los brazos de Brittany y lo último que sentí fue mi colchón antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de nuevo comprobando que alguien me había cambiado la venda de la herida de mi mano y había otra persona sentada cerca de mi cama

-¿Kurt?- dijo esa persona prendiendo la lámpara que tenía en mi buró

-Ha… ¿Harry?- pregunté viendo como sonreía

-Sí, veo que aún me recuerdas-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Jonhnan es mi amigo y compañero de habitacion y Brittany había estado buscándote, así que recurrieron a mí ya que nos conocimos formalmente hace un par de días-

-¿Me conocías desde antes?-

-Tomamos clases juntos, tu sueles sentarte en los primeros lugares y yo en los últimos, te veía desde atrás- dijo poniéndose rojo del rostro

-Yo… lo siento tanto- dije sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos de nuevo

-No tienes que decir eso, es un gusto mío poder conocerte al fin… lo que sigo sin comprender es como de verte tan lleno de vida estés tan deprimido-

Lo mire y comencé a llorar, tampoco entendía como era que estaba llorando, solamente sabía que lo estaba haciendo, cuando menos lo sentí, las manos de Harry sostenían las mías, voltee hacia la puerta y vi a Britt junto con su amigo viéndonos, pero por primera vez, deje sus manos sosteniendo las mías sin quitarlo

Después de un rato, estábamos cenando aunque realmente, solamente ellos comían ya que yo no tenía hambre, lo poco que podía pasar por mi garganta era áspero y no me agradaba, estaba el grupo de baile de Britt cenando con nosotros hasta que solamente quedamos nosotros cuatro, ellos seguían platicando y podía sentir la mirada de Harry buscando la mía, la cual se encontraba mirando fijamente las rayas que tenía el piso, era increíblemente tarde así que Brittany les ofreció quedarse a dormir en casa

* * *

Por la mañana, Harry entro con el desayuno y una nota de Britt diciéndome en clave que había ido a donde Santana estaba y salió de la habitación quedándome de nuevo solo, para ser nuevo en mi vida parecía que realmente me conocía desde hace tiempo

Habían pasado un par de horas y lo único que había podido hacer por mi mismo fue bañarme, aunque realmente había sido una batalla entre mi cuerpo contra mi memoria, ya que mientras me bañaba, ráfagas de recuerdos sobre Blaine tocándome inundaban y me hacían tallarme realmente fuerte, hasta tal grado que me comenzaba a arder todo, supongo que solté un grito que Harry llego a la puerta del baño preguntándome si necesitaba algo o ayuda, a lo que respondí un sí entrecortado, y sin importar que literalmente me encontrara desnudo, me ayudo con una toalla, envolviendo mi desnudes en ella y llevándome a mi habitación donde con su ayuda pude vestirme, y siempre sonriéndome.

Mis fuerzas eran mínimas cuando él comenzó a cepillar mi cabello mientras que había puesto música, supongo que de mi reproductor, ya que conocía las canciones a la perfección, estaba sentado en mi cama de frente al espejo y él estaba arrodillado en mi cama quedando un poco más alto que yo con la ventaja de poderme cepillar cuando comenzó a cantar, su voz era impresionante y sin pensarlo sonó el timbre, me sonrío y baje de mi cama para atender

El simple hecho de haber abierto la puerta y encontrarme con un totalmente cambiado Dave frente mío fue como un golpe al pasado, donde el destino se reía de mí con un balde de palomitas a su lado y lentes de 3D listo para presenciarme caer profundamente en el abismo que Blaine Anderson había abierto para mí

_-Dave-_

-Hola Kurt, ¿Puedo pasar?-

Me moví para dejar que entrara, y sin pensarlo, Harry salió de mi habitación, recordé las veces que él me encontraba con un amigo o con Finn en mi habitación y se ponía difícil la situación, era agresivo y grosero, solo esperaba que no lo hiciera esta vez

-Harry, ¿Puedes darnos algo de privacidad?- dije y el asintió

Entramos a mi habitacion, Dave estaba por cerrar la puerta pero le pedí que no lo hiciera

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunté

-¿Es tu nuevo novio?- cuestionó de la misma manera que lo hacía antes

Mire a Harry quien hablaba por celular y negué, si hubiera afirmado solo dios sabría qué habría pasado

Pasaron un par de minutos o así lo sentí yo cuando se escuchó que abrieron la puerta, quise voltear pero Dave se centró en contarme que era alguien diferente a la persona con la que había terminado hace un tiempo, que ahora llevaba una vida más relajada y que quería invitarme a salir para que yo pudiese comprobarlo

Mire hacia afuera y vi a los tres esperando con la mirada curiosa

-Piénsalo, por favor- dijo levantándose y dándome una tarjeta donde venía su número

Segundos después, observe la puerta cerrarse tras él, mire a Britt y ella corrió a abrazarme pero fuimos interrumpidos por Santana

-Regresare pronto y hablaremos, lo prometo- dijo antes de irse con ella

Harry entro después de que ella se fue y me abrazo, así fue como me quede dormido

_-¿Kurt?- _menciono Britt, la habitación ya estaba obscura y voltee a verla –Vamos a cenar, tienes que comer algo-

Asentí y me levanté de la cama, nos sentamos en el comedor y Brittany salió a atender una llamada, cuando regreso Jonhnan comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre Santana

-Desde hace un par de meses ambos trabajamos en el mismo edificio, pero tenemos una doble profesión- comenzó

-Somos los "juguetes sexuales" de nuestros jefes- mencione y observe como Harry me miraba con sorpresa

Durante la cena confesé lo que había sucedido, todo lo que le confesé a Blaine, los mensajes de su celular, era la primera vez que el sentía algo por alguien después de Dave, lo confundido y atormentado que me sentía

-No entiendo algo- dijo Harry – ¿Por qué están con esas personas? ¿Por qué estuviste con Blaine y porque tu Britt estas con Santana?-

-Porque nos volvimos sus amantes, un contrato valido que somos sus esclavos por así decirlo- dijo Britt

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan siendo eso?-

-Ambos menos de un año- respondió

-¿Por qué aceptaron?-

-Yo fui por entrevista y como "castigo" y Britt por acuerdo desde que era una niña- mencioné

Seguimos contando nuestras historias y cuando menos lo planeamos ya era tarde, así que se quedaron otro día a dormir con nosotros

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se ofreció a llevarme o acompañarme a la oficina a presentar mi renuncia de manera formal mientras que Brittany y Jonhnan iban a la escuela

El camino hacia allá fue algo ameno, no pensaba en lo malo, simplemente disfrute del viaje y de la compañía, no recordaba que había estado un par de días deprimido ni había llorado tanto hasta que llegamos al edificio, me registre y Harry quien quería quedarse abajo a esperarme se vio obligado por mí a subir

Tomamos el elevador y mi corazón se detuvo en el piso 10, cuando se abrieron las puertas mire a Harry y el me sonrío en el momento justo que se abrieron las puertas.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

**PoV Blaine**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, algo que no podía ignorar, ya que desde hace un par de días que deje a Kurt absuelto de todo compromiso conmigo, tenía la ligera esperanza de que regresara, me había confesado su amor y yo lo mande al carajo, no había sido algo planeado pero el fantasma de mi relación con Max me prohibían confesarle lo mismo.

Mire hacia el elevador, donde venían saliendo dos personas, veía sus sombras desde mi oficina, pero estaban algo lejos que no podía distinguir las figuras

-Señor Anderson, el joven Hummel lo busca- menciono Tannia, mi nueva asistente

Hummel… ¡Kurt estaba aquí!

-Hágalo pasar-

Vi cómo se acercaba a él, miro a su acompañante y caminaba sigilosamente a mi oficina, como siempre lo había hecho, su torpe andar era lo que lo caracterizaba

-Adelante, en un momento les traeré algo de beber- menciono Tannia dándole el paso y cerrando la puerta tras de ella

-Señor Anderson- dijo Kurt con miedo

-Que sorpresa verte aquí- ¿En serio, estuviste esperando a que viniera solo para decirle eso? Sé que tienes mejores armas Anderson

-Vine a presentar mi renuncia oficial- dijo viendo el escritorio, no a mi

Me levante y camine para sentarme en la silla que se encontraba a su izquierda

-¿Estás seguro de ello?- acerque mi mano a su rostro, y su reacción fue inesperada, sus ojos mostraban algo diferente

Su mirada solía confesarme atracción, devoción y pasión, ahora era una mirada llena de miedo, duda y confusión, así que decidí apartarla, camine hacia mi escritorio de nuevo y saque el contrato de terminación, le había sacado copia cuando pude hacerlo

-Esto es legal, e innegociable, así que léelo y cuando estés seguro de que es lo que quieres fírmalo- dije tendiéndoselo

Sus manos temblaban, asintió con la cabeza y se recargo del escritorio para poder leer el contrato, le había sacado copia pero no era iluso, lo copie y puse algunas cláusulas que sabía perfectamente que él no estaría de acuerdo con ellas.

Su mirada no se apartaba de las hojas que previamente le había entregado, tenía que aceptar, era la única manera que podía estar en contacto con él, no sabía porque después de decirle que era libre sentí como si algo me faltara, era él el que faltaba en mi vida, no quería que se fuera

-No puedo aceptar esta cláusula- dijo enfocando sus ojos en mí, como tanto había esperado que hiciese

-¿Cuál es?- "Cual de todas mejor dicho"

-No puedo aceptar esa cantidad de dinero, no puedo, ni siquiera termine el contrato- dijo mirando de nuevo las hojas

Volví a levantarme, pero esta vez, su mirada azul vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos, me seguían como lo habían hecho antes

-Te estoy otorgando esta cantidad de dinero como si fuera tu salario, no te estoy diciendo que no lo aceptes, te dije que el contrato de terminación es innegociable, quiero que ocupes ese dinero para ti, para tu familia, no te faltara nada-

-Blaine…-

-Sé que no vas a estar de acuerdo con muchas clausulas, pero debes hacerlo-

-¿Eso les das a todos tus ex sumisos?-

Mi mano viajo a su rostro, y esta vez no se apartó, volvió a clavar su mirada en mí, aun temeroso, aun con miedo

–Te dije que había cometido un error tiempo atrás, ese error fue Max, no quería cometer el mismo contigo y lo hice-

-Entonces… ¿Cómo explicas esos mensajes?, te había confesado lo que no he dicho en años y me rompiste el corazón peor de como lo hizo Dave-

-No tengo explicación alguna Kurt, es por eso que te deje libre, así podrías enamorarte de alguien más, y yo podría cuidar tus necesidades, vamos, fírmalo-

Me miro, y retire mi mano, asintió, tomo la pluma que le había ofrecido y firmo, era el final; le tendí la copia y sin planearlo, lo besé.

Extrañaba sus labios inexpertos, aquella respiración entrecortada que tenía cada vez que lo besaba, con la diferencia de que esta era la última vez que lo haría, me separe solo unos milímetros de su rostro, seguía con sus ojos cerrados, suspiro, tomo la copia y se levantó, quise detenerlo, pero vi su figura por última vez

-Gracias por todo, Señor Anderson- menciono y salió dejándome en la oficina… solo

* * *

PoV Kurt

Salí de ahí, cerré la puerta y Harry me miro, le hice una seña de que nos fuéramos de ese lugar, presiono el botón del ascensor, me despedí de mis compañeros de trabajo, entramos al ascensor y antes de presionar el botón para cerrar las puertas, Blaine salía de su oficina y caminaba hacia nosotros, sostuve mi respiración, caminaba rápidamente hasta que fue detenido por Max, quien lo tomó del brazo, se miraron, Blaine enfoco su mirada hacia mí y presione el botón.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Harry

-Lo estaré- respondí

Después de salir de esa oficina, no evité voltear hacia arriba del edificio y comencé a caminar esperando poder borrar todos mis recuerdos, o las cosas que viví en ese lugar, deseándole que fuera feliz con Max y que se limitara a cumplir con lo que el estableció en la terminación.

* * *

Llegamos a la universidad, era tarde así que ya no pudimos tomar las clases del día, Harry se dirigió a la sala de pintura mientras que yo iba a ver a Brittany, estaba ensayando, aproximadamente en tres semanas tendrían la presentación de fin de curso y eran algo meticulosos en cuanto al éxito que querían lograr, la coreografía era impresionante, si tuviera ánimos les ayudaría con los vestuarios pero sinceramente no me sentía con las energías necesarias para realizar esa tarea.

Ella me miro y me saludo con entusiasmo, y le respondí de la misma manera, Jonhnan se acercó a mí a pedirme que les diera mi crítica sobre la presentación, era increíble, aunque aún recordaba a Blaine acercándose a mí y el pánico que sentí al ver a Dave cuestionándome sobre Harry

-Kurt…- escuche por detrás de mí, voltee y vi a Harry con una bata llena de pintura –No quiero sonar algo informal ni mucho menos incomodarte, pero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta…


	28. Chapter 28

**PoV Kurt**

Ser crítico de arte nunca había sido una clase de talento que pensaba que tenía pero por alguna razón, habian confiado eni para hacerlo.

Harry era el artista oculto, el de la galería, la pintura que me había encantado por su similitud a mi vida era su obra, justo el día que lo conocí, y que Dave apareció después de años de no saber nada de él

Después de ver sus obras decidí irme a casa a descansar, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo durante un gran rato, estando sólo mi persona, un plato vacío a un lado mío y el televisor frente a mi, no deseaba que mi mente se pusiera a recordar el beso que Blaine me dio antes de irme de su oficina ni nada relacionado a él.

Pero recordé cada cosa, su tacto al tocarme, sus labios marcando el ritmo entre nosotros, su mano sobre mi mejilla y aquel sabor de sus labios, una combinación entre café y esperanza.

Abrí los ojos y trate de centrar mi mente en la televisión, pero fue difícil una vez que escuche el vibrador de mi celular activarse, me levanté para sacarlo de mi mochila y me di cuenta que habían varias llamadas perdidas de la persona que estaba pensando

Cuando vi que de nuevo su número aparecía en la pantalla decidi responder

-¿Ho...¿Hola?- respondí

-Kuuuurt- ¿Acaso estaba tomado?

-¿Blaine?-

-No quería dañarte pero lo hice. Porque soy la peor influencia para ti- dijo en un tono bastante complicado de entender por la música

-¿Donde estás?- cuestioné

-En un bar, algo cerca de la oficina-

Colgó y me debatía entre ir por el o llamarle a Max para que se hiciera cargo de su jefe pero decidí la primera.

Me encontraba esperando un taxi que me llevará al único bar cercano de la oficina para poder encontrarlo, mientras viajaba tenia mi celular en la mano para responder si volvía a llamar

Pagué y baje del taxi, por suerte traia el pase que me habían obsequiado el día del karaoke con britt, así que entre y entre un mar de personas tomando y otro tanto bailando me dispuse a buscarlo

Y como si el destino hubiese querido ponerse de nuevo en contra mía, la canción del karaoke apareció ferozmente invitando a los presentes a bailar pegados los unos a los otros, voltee mi mirada y lo vi.

A su alrededor habían bastantes caballitos vacios, pero me sorprendió ver que había una botella a lado de el pero nadie le acompañaba

-¿Blaine?- dije quitándole la bebida de la mano

El me miró como si nunca me hubiera visto antes, miró su bebida en mi mano y me miró a los ojos, estaba perdido

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- mencione, sacando su cartera y pidiendo la cuenta, pagué y tome sus llaves para conducir hasta su casa

-No debiste haber venido por mi, ya no tienes ninguna responsabilidad- mencionó mientras caminabamos a la salida

-No creo que le hayas marcado a alguien las para que viniera por ti- lo acomode a un lado de la puerta para que pudiera abrirla y sentarlo

-Te deseo Kurt- dijo mientras intentaba meterlo al asiento -Te deseé desde que mi hermana me contó sobre ti, no sólo te deseé como persona, me gustabas-

Vi algo de sinceridad en su mirada pero debía mantenerme firme en todo, no podía dejar que sucediera lo que ya había pasado

-Dejame llevarte a casa- cerré la puerta y camine hacia el asiento del conductor

-Debes odiarme por haberte corrompido, por haber abusado de ti-

-Ese es el problema Blaine, que no te odio- mencione manteniendo mi mirada fija en la carretera

Después de un viaje de alrededor de 30 minutos, aparque en su entrada, encontré una pequeña tarjeta que abría el portón y entre, todo estaba oscuro, salí del auto para encender las luces y ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación

Estaba algo perdido en sueño pero era fácil de llevar, así que le ayude a acostarse, le quite los zapatos y la chaqueta, baje de nuevo para activar la cafetera, subí y lo vi dormido y aunque aún estaba latente todo lo que siento por el me resigne a tratarlo como un simple amigo

Lo desperté cuando regrese a la habitación con un café cargado y un par de aspirinas

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-No estaba tan mal- dijo en tono bajo

-Bebe el café y vuelve a dormir, eso te ayudará para que no te sientas tan mal por la mañana-

Me disponía a irme, ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, ya lo había ayudado en lo que podía

-¿Podrias quedarte?-

A pesar de que estaba dándole la espalda, me congele en mi lugar ya que no sabía q ue podría responder ¿Queria quedarme? ¿Seria buena idea? ¿Realmente era necesario que lo hiciera? ¿Deseaba hacerlo?

-Si me quedó ¿Qué podría pasar?- mencione

-Solo, no quiero quedarme solo- dijo

Me senté de nuevo en la cama, y me limite a observarlo, durante ese momento no eramos mas que simples personas viéndonos la una a la otra, sin intentar un contacto más allá de la mirada, solamente existíamos, y existía el momento.


End file.
